New Life, Give Me A Chance
by UchiHaruno Misaki
Summary: AU/Ketika sebuah kesempatan datang pada kehidupan barunya, seorang yang begitu ia cintai kembali hadir dalam wujud belasan tahun lebih muda darinya. Apa yang akan ia lakukan ketika dirinya terjebak dalam sebuah lingkaran cinta segi empat? Apa yang akan ia pilih? Kesempatan kedua yang akan membuatnya egois? Atau memilih keluar dari lingkaran itu?/#Regret In Winter Sequel/SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

New Life, Give Me a Chance

by

UchiHaruno Misaki

.

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

Warning

Sebelum membaca fict ini sungguh disarankan baca fict Regret In Winter terlebih dahulu :)

AU, OoC, Misstypo(s), EyD, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

Angst? Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Family.

_SasuSaku_ Always in my fict!

Sequel of Regret In Winter

_Multichapter_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This story pure is mine!

Don't like? Don't read!

Flame? Jika membangun maka akan saya terima dengan tangan terbuka, jika tidak maka akan saya remove!

Ingat jika memang tidak suka maka langsung klik BACK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

Enjoy Reading

-oOo-

_Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir ..._

_Apa yang kita lakukan di masa lalu bukan untuk disesalkan akan tetapi jadikanlah kenangan buruk memiliki arti pengalaman berharga yang mengajarkan kita akan kesalahan kita di masa lampau jangan sampai terulang kembali ..._

_Tuhan maha adil, Tuhan begitu menyayangi seorang Ibu dan tentu Tuhan akan memberikan apa yang seorang Ibu inginkan ..._

_Tuhan maha baik, Tuhan akan mengampuni hambanya yang merasakan penyesalan mendalam dan tentu Tuhan akan memberikan hambanya itu sesuatu yang hambanya inginkan ..._

_Kesempatan kedua, Tuhan akan memberikan hal itu pada mereka yang benar-benar merasakan penyesalan mendalam tanpa dusta di hati kecilnya sekalipun._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rintik hujan mulai membasahi sebagian belahan bumi, salah satunya adalah kota Tokyo. Ya, bulan ini adalah awal musim hujan di Tokyo. Hujan semakin deras membuat sebagian para penduduk merasa enggan untuk menjalani aktivitasnya hari ini.

Berbeda dengan seorang wanita paruh baya yang kini tengah duduk tenang di hadapan sebuah pusara dengan foto seorang gadis muda cantik berhelaian _softpink _sebahu tersimpan apik di depan pusara itu. Wanita paruh baya itu tetap duduk tenang tanpa terganggu sedikitpun dengan air hujan yang mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya menggigil tapi ia tak merasa kedinginan karena sejak enam bulan yang lalu ia telah ...

... _mati rasa._

Haruno Mebuki menatap foto Puterinya itu kosong, kedua tangannya mencengkeram rumput basah itu kencang. Matanya memerah lagi air mata kembali tergenang di pelupuk matanya, air hujan bagai selimut untuk menutupi aliran air matanya.

"Sakura ... ayo kita pulang Nak, apa kau tak kedinginan terus di dalam sana?" tanyanya lirih. Mebuki tersenyum lalu mulai merebahkan dirinya di samping pusara itu lalu memeluk pusara Puteri bungsunya erat. "Baiklah kalau Saki tidak mau pulang biarkan Ibu menemanimu di sini ya? Hikss ... lihat! Ibu memelukmu sekarang dan Ibu pastikan Saki tidak akan kedinginan,"

Lima meter dari tempat Mebuki berdiri seorang gadis berhelaian merah darah dengan payung hitam yang dikenakannya hanya dapat membungkam mulutnya seraya terisak pilu. Karin menatap sang Ibu miris dengan tubuh gemetar hebat.

"Ibu ... hikss, Sakura ..." lirihnya pelan di sela isak tangisnya.

.

.

.

.

Jauh dari tempat pusara. Di sebuah rumah mewah bergaya eropa terlihat sangat sepi. Di suatu ruangan seorang pria paruh baya terlihat tengah duduk di bawah meja dengan sebuah gaun mungil dipelukannya. Air matanya terus mengalir deras dari kedua bola matanya yang membengkak.

Haruno Kizashi seorang pria pengusaha tersukses kedua setelah Uchiha Fugaku kini tengah dirundung rasa penyesalan dan duka yang sangat mendalam.

Bayangan-bayangan perlakuan keji terhadap Puteri bungsunya membuat tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat. Tampar, pukul bahkan meninggalkan Sakura di tengah jalan pun pernah ia lakukan. Ayah macam apa dia ini?

Dan kenyataan pahit ini membuatnya hampir hilang arah. Kepergian sang Puteri bungsu membuat hidupnya hancur seketika. Pria berhelaian serupa dengan bunga sakura itu bahkan tak perduli dengan keadaan Isteri dan Puterinya yang tak jauh berbeda dengan keadaannya. Ya, hancur.

Yang ada di benaknya hanya sang Puteri bungsu dan segala penderitaan yang ia berikan, dulu bahkan ia sadar jika ia telah meniadakan keberadaan Sakura. Kini Tuhan benar-benar memberikan karma untuknya, Tuhan dengan mudah meniadakan Puterinya, Puteri kecilnya yang malang dan itu adalah resiko yang ia dapat dari perbuatan kejinya kepada Sakura selama belasan tahun terakhir.

Kizashi semakin memeluk erat gaun Sakura ketika ia berumur lima tahun. Ya, gaun terakhir yang Sakura pakai selama hidupnya karena sejak ia mencampakan Puteri bungsunya itu, Sakura tidak pernah lagi memakai gaun karena Sakura pikir percuma saja mengenakan gaun indah jika semua orang tak pernah menganggapnya ada.

Hati Kizashi semakin berdenyut perih mengingat semua itu, "Sakura ... Puteri kecil Ayah, kembalilah sayang! Ayah merindukanmu ... kembalilah, kembalilah, KEMBALI! ARGGH!"

BUAK!

Dengan perasaan berkecamuk Kizashi menggulingkan meja kerjanya hingga dokumen, laptop dan barang-barang yang ada di atas meja jatuh berserakan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

Tok, tok, tok!

"Tuan muda ini saya Chiyo. Bolehkah saya masuk? Saya mengantarkan makan malam untuk tuan muda," pintu itu tetap tertutup tak terbuka sedikit pun. Ketika pelayan paruh baya itu hendak membuka pintunya tiba-tiba saja suara di dalam kamar tersebut membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Pergilah! Aku tak lapar." Suara yang terdengar sangat dingin dan datar.

Pelayan yang berumur kepala enam itu menghela napasnya pasrah, "Baiklah, tapi jika tuan muda lapar mohon makanlah sesuatu tuan jangan memaksakan diri ..." lirihnya sendu.

"..."

Tidak ada jawaban apapun dari tuan mudanya itu membuat sang pelayan itu tersenyum getir. Membalikkan tubuhnya, pelayan itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan guna untuk melaporkan kejadian ini kepada sang tuan dan nyonya rumah.

Tap, tap, tap!

Chiyo membungkukan tubuhnya sejenak kepada tiga orang di depannya yang tengah memakan makan malamnya.

"Maaf mengganggu tuan, nyonya tuan muda Sasuke menolak untuk makan lagi," ujar Chiyo dengan sopan.

Tak!

Dengan serempak Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi menghentikan acara makan mereka. Mereka bertiga hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong menatap kearah piring yang masih terisi makanan.

Mikoto menggigit bibir bawahnya getir, Fugaku mengeraskan rahangnya dan Itachi menggenggam erat sendok yang tengah ia genggam.

"Hn, kau boleh pergi nenek Chiyo ..." sahut Itachi sedikit bergetar. Chiyo menatap para majikannya itu miris, semuanya telah berubah. Ya, berubah hanya karena satu orang.

Chiyo membungkuk sopan lalu kembali melangkah menuju dapur, sebelum sampai ke dapur sejenak Chiyo menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di koridor rumah mewah tersebut seraya memandang getir foto berukuran besar yang terpajang di sana.

Di sana terdapat lima orang yang tengah berdiri dengan wajah bahagia. Fugaku yang tengah merangkul Mikoto di sisi gazebo diikuti Itachi yang tengah mengusap kepala Sasuke dan ... seorang gadis manis berhelaian _softpink _sebahu yang duduk di tengah-tengah mereka seraya tersenyum lebar dengan mata _emerald _berbinar-binar.

Terlihat dengan jelas keluarga Uchiha yang dikenal dengan wajah datar dan dinginnya itu terlihat sangat _Out of Character _di dalam foto tersebut karena Sakura gadis itu yang membuat mereka tersenyum bahagia termasuk Sasuke. Walaupun Sasuke menampilkan raut wajah datar akan tetapi jika kita lihat lebih teliti lagi ia tengah tersenyum tipis dengan mata yang memandang kearah Sakura.

_Nona Sakura_ ... batinnya pilu.

Ya itu adalah kenangan satu-satunya yang mereka miliki dengan gadis itu. Foto itu diambil sebelas bulan sebelum kepergian gadis manis itu. Chiyo kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan langkah gontai dan bahu bergetar, ia tahu sangat tahu bagaimana menderitanya kehidupan gadis musim semi itu selama belasan terakhir hidupnya.

Dulu ketika ia berbelanja di supermarket pinggir jalan yang lumayan jauh dari kediaman Uchiha Chiyo melihat sebuah mobil yang sangat ia kenali berhenti di pinggir jalan, pintu penumpang terbuka lalu Chiyo membulatkan kedua bola matanya ketika melihat Sakura yang berumur dua belas tahun diturunkan dengan sedikit kasar oleh tuan Haruno lalu mobil itu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah menatap sendu mobil itu di trotoar jalan.

Dengan tergesa waktu itu Chiyo menghampiri Sakura dan mengajaknya duduk di taman tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Chiyo memaksa Sakura menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu dan pada saat itu pula hatinya seakan tercubit ketika melihat Puteri bungsu Haruno menceritakan semuanya dengan beruraian air mata dan pancaran cahaya _emerald _yang redup itu menampilkan tatapan penuh akan luka yang mendalam. Setelah kejadian itu tanpa semua orang ketahui Sakura selalu mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya kepada sang pelayan Uchiha itu setiap pulang sekolah. Ya, Chiyo sudah Sakura anggap sebagai Neneknya sendiri.

_Semoga nona Sakura tenang di alam sana, Nenek merindukanmu Saki ... _batin Chiyo pilu seraya terisak dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

Mikoto menatap Suaminya sendu, "Fugaku ..." lirihnya pelan seraya menggenggam tangan suaminya.

Itachi menundukan kepalanya sedangkan Fugaku menatap sang Isteri datar namun memiliki pancaran cahaya redup di kedua matanya. "Hn, kita harus menghampiri Sasuke sekarang!" perintahnya lirih, Mikoto dan Itachi mengangguk setuju lalu mereka pun beranjak meninggalkan makanan mereka menuju kamar Sasuke.

Tap!

Kini mereka bertiga berdiri tepat di hadapan pintu kamar sang bungsu Uchiha, Mikoto mengangkat tangannya.

Tok, tok, tok!

"Sasuke ini Ibu, buka pintunya Nak!" ujar Mikoto sedikit berteriak.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban dari sang pemilik kamar membuat mereka menghembuskan napas berat. Fugaku meronggoh saku celananya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang ternyata adalah kunci duplikat kamar Sasuke.

Fugaku memasukan kunci tersebut dan —klek! Cklek! Pintu pun terbuka menampilkan kegelapan di dalam kamar itu. Mikoto meraba dinding kamar itu dan —klik! Lampu pun menyala membuat mereka dapat melihat sesuatu yang membuat dada mereka sesak.

Mereka bertiga mulai melangkah memasuki kamar bak _arena peperangan_. Ranjang berantakan, bantal dan selimut tergeletak di lantai, meja dan kursi terbalik, pecahan kaca berserakan di lantai, tirai tak terpasang lagi di jendela melainkan teronggok di lantai, buku-buku berserakan di bawah meja belajar. Tetapi yang paling parah adalah lukisan-lukisan yang tersayat pisau dan tergeletak di lantai dengan cipratan darah yang berasal dari luka tangan Sasuke.

Dan berdiri di tengah ruangan, pemuda itu Uchiha Sasuke terdiam membeku dengan wajah kosong tanpa ekspresi dengan tangan terangkat hendak melempar hiasan kristal ke dinding. Rambut _raven_-nya yang biasanya tertata rapi kini acak-acakan, dan dia masih mengenakan jubah hitam yang dikenakannya saat menghadiri pemakaman gadis _itu. _Dengan perlahan Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya lalu menatap mereka dengan kondisi menyedihkan dan kedua manik _obsidian_-nya memandang mereka nanar.

Mikoto menghampiri Puteranya, tetapi Sasuke dengan reflek melompat mundur. Mikoto berhenti melangkah dan menatap Putera bungsunya itu getir. Mikoto meletakkan tangan di dada. "Sasuke?" lirihnya pilu.

"Jangan mendekat!" ujar Sasuke dingin.

Mikoto menatap Putera bungsunya itu sendu, Itachi menundukkan kepalanya lemah sungguh ia tak tega melihat keadaan Adiknya yang mengenaskan itu.

Fugaku mengeraskan rahangnya lalu menatap Putera bungsunya itu murka, "APA YANG KAULAKUKAN PADA DIRIMU?" teriak Fugaku seraya memperhatikan keadaan Sasuke yang memprihatinkan.

"..." Sasuke menundukan kepalanya lemah tanpa menyahuti teriakan sang Ayah.

"APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?"

"Sudah cukup, Fugaku!" ujar Mikoto keras. Fugaku terdiam menghela napas berat, mungkin masih terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya untuk melanjutkan amarahnya.

Mikoto menatap Sasuke yang tengah berdiri lima meter di depannya dengan tubuh yang gemetar. "Sasuke," ujar Mikoto lembut. Sasuke menoleh kearah sang Ibu dengan tatapan kosong, "kenapa kau masih tidak mau makan?" tanyanya dengan nada suara bergetar.

"Hn, aku tak lapar," gumamnya.

Mikoto melangkah mendekati Putera bungsunya itu dan saat itu juga jantungnya terasa mencelos melihat keadaan sang Putera. Wajahnya kosong dan ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya.

"Apakah kau ingin membicarakannya? Keluarkanlah Sasuke ..." ujar Mikoto lirih.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya," jawabnya dingin.

Dan Mikoto segera mengangkat tangannya untuk memperingatkan Fugaku yang sudah siap memarahi Sasuke karena berbicara pada Ibunya seperti itu.

Sasuke memandang lantai dengan tatapan kosong, "aku tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Aku hanya ingin sendiri. Aku ingin ... _mati_."

Prang!

Hiasan kristal di tangannya terjatuh. Hancur berkeping-keping di lantai. Pandangan Fugaku, Mikoto dan Itachi tertuju pada kaki Sasuke yang tidak beralaskan apa-apa, tergores, dan mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat.

"Sasuke Ibu tahu apa yang kaurasakan dan Ibu yakin kita―"

"TIDAK! KAU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKAN APAPUN!" suaranya mencapai titik tertinggi. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan apapun! Ibu, kau tidak bisa. Tak ada yang bisa. Sudah terlambat, aku ... dia―dia ..." Sasuke berhenti, bahunya bergetar hebat.

Mikoto menggenggam tangan Putera bungsunya lembut, "Sasuke sudah cukup Ibu mohon ..." ujar Mikoto pilu.

"..."

Fugaku memalingkan wajahnya miris sedangkan Itachi tetap menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam.

Menghela napas pelan Mikoto mengusap bahu Puteranya lembut, "Berbaringlah, Ibu akan mengobati kakimu, dan nenek Chiyo akan membawakanmu susu serta biskuit. Dan kalau kau sudah merasa lebih baik, Ibu janji Ibu akan memberikan semua yang kau inginkan―"

"YANG KUINGINKAN HANYALAH DIA!" jerit Sasuke dalam kepedihan. "BAWA DIA KEMBALI PADAKU! AKU INGIN DIA KEMBALI!"

"Sasuke ..." suara Mikoto pecah. Ia tak tahan melihat keadaan Puteranya yang seperti itu. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, ia tak bisa menenangkannya.

"Kenapa aku tak tahu apa-apa tentangnya?!" Sebuah vas di ujung ruangan meledak akibat emosi yang ditimbulkan Sasuke. "Kenapa aku begitu bodoh? Kenapa aku memanfaatkannya? Kenapa aku menyia-nyiakan perasaan cinta tulusnya? KENAPA SAMPAI DETIK TERAKHIR PUN AKU MENYAKITINYA? KENAPA TUHAN TIDAK ADIL PADANYA? KENAPA! Kenapa Tuhan mengambilnya dariku di saat aku begitu membutuhkannya ... KENAPA?!" Sasuke menangis histeris seraya mencengkeram dada kirinya yang berdenyut pedih.

Bruk!

Itachi jatuh terduduk di ambang pintu, Fugaku mengepalkan tangannya dengan tubuh gemetar sedangkan Mikoto menggigit bibirnya kuat.

"Sasuke Ibu mohon berhentilah ... ini sudah enam bulan berlalu, kapan kau akan berhenti? Sakura dia pasti tak tenang di sana Nak ... hikss," pecah sudah pertahanan Mikoto. Pada akhirnya air mata itu pun memyeruak keluar dari kedua manik _onyx_-nya.

Mendengar Mikoto menyebutkan nama gadis _itu _membuat Sasuke berteriak sebelum menjatuhkan dirinya ke lantai, dan membuat jantung Mikoto sebagai Ibunya seakan ditarik keluar.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, terisak, dan kemudian air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya semakin deras, "Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak tahu," Sasuke terisak lagi dan lagi. "Dia gadisku, Kekasihku, Sakura-ku bahkan tidak bisa bertahan cukup lama untuk memberiku waktu, untuk menyadarinya ... dua bulan bersamanya dan aku tak pernah bisa mengatakannya betapa aku―" Sasuke mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat hingga cairan merah pekat itu mengalir dari celah bibirnya yang terluka.

Mikoto memeluknya, menenggelamkan wajah Puteranya itu pada dadanya, hati Mikoto terus berdenyut perih ketika merasakan Puteranya yang terkenal dingin, arogan, egois dan angkuh itu kini terasa sangat lemah dan rapuh dalam pelukannya.

Mikoto membatin pilu berharap wanita berparas cantik itu bisa memutar waktu kembali, mengambil semua penderitaan Putera bungsunya yang Sakura tinggalkan pada tubuh Sasuke. mengubah dunia sehingga Sasuke tidak akan pernah merasa tidak bahagia, tidak pernah merasa hancur seperti ini.

Tapi ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Ibu ... Ibu memang akan melakukan apapun untuk Anaknya tapi ingat, tidak semuanya karena seorang Ibu bukanlah Tuhan yang dapat melakukan apapun.

"Bagaimana dia bisa meninggalkanku?" Sasuke bertanya serak. "Bagaimana dia bisa meninggalkanku? Aku mencintainya."

Selama beberapa waktu tak ada suara yang terdengar selain isak tangis Sasuke. Mikoto memandang jendela dengan tatapan kosong seraya terus memeluk tubuh Puteranya, sampai Mikoto mendengar suara langkah kaki.

Ibu dari dua anak itu menoleh dan melihat Suaminya Uchiha Fugaku membungkuk ke arah mereka berdua—_Mikoto dan Sasuke_— Fugaku meletakkan tangannya di bahu Sasuke lalu mengelusnya lembut.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Nak. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Ujar Fugaku dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang yang tak pernah ia berikan pada Putera bungsunya itu. Dan —bruk! Dengan cepat Sasuke memeluk tubuh Ayahnya erat seraya terisak pilu.

"Ssshh ... menangislah Sasuke, jangan kaupendam semuanya sendirian. Kami pun ingin merasakan apa yang kaurasakan." Ucap Fugaku seraya mengelus punggung Puteranya lembut. Hatinya sebagai Ayah begitu hancur melihat sang Putera yang sangat rapuh di dalam dekapannya itu.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup mereka, Mikoto dan Itachi tidak bisa mempercayai kata-kata dan kelakuan Fugaku saat ini.

Itachi beranjak meninggalkan kamar Adiknya itu dengan air mata yang mengalir deras,

_Tak ada yang akan baik-baik saja Ayah. Tidak, sebelum cahaya dalam hidup Sasuke kembali, sebelum embun segar dalam tubuh Sasuke kembali, sebelum puzzle kehidupan Sasuke yang hilang kembali ... Dan kita tahu melebihi apapun bahwa semua itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Karena satu-satunya hal yang bisa mengembalikan cahaya, embun dan puzzle itu telah pergi untuk selamanya. Cahaya, embun dan puzzle itu adalah ... Haruno Sakura ... hamba yang telah Tuhan ambil._ Batinnya pilu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue ~

.

.

.

.

A/N : Hollaaaaaaaaaaa minna ... saya datang bawa sequel fanfic nista saya yang Regret In Winter! Gimana menurut kalian? Aaagh! Saya gereget banget pengen bikin sequelnya cepet-cepet jadi saya langsung bikin nih dan sebagai gantinya fanfic saya yang Just Need A Baby dan Vampire saya udur publish :3 Gomen neeeeeee T.T

Nah semoga suka ya :') Saya akan update cepet kalo yang suka fict ini banyak kaya kemaren xD

R&R, fave, follownya di tunggu :D

.

.

.

.

.

.

So ... Mind to Review?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Buat respon para readers di fict RIW

Special thanks to :

_ghoticlolita89, Crisanne Sakura, Rei Hanna, Kazama Sakura, Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix, madeh18, mio, silent reader xD, JJ Cassie, nadira cherry, HazeKeiko, nurul, hanazono yuri, ami, tomaceri7810, Mulberry Redblack, Eysha CherryBlossom, Anisha Ryuzaki, heni lusiana 39, Hilaeira, Uchiha Reikaku, Luca Marvell, ImyGie-Chan, Kao, furiikuhime, Suki Pearl, Viona Uchiha, ChintyaMalfoy, Kuro Shiina, Canu-yaaa, leedidah, Floral White, yuu, Tuyul Jadi Ultraman, William Uchiharuno, rainy de, sami haruchi 2, Adryana Sisy, ivochan, Haruka Smile, cutiepie, Noer nino chan, Coretan Hikari, bluestar2604, desyparamitha26, cherry haruno 39, Cherry Ryl-chan, kim la so, riyani, kana, Amu B, Restychan, my sarada sq, Leina Beivhirsio, zeedezly clalucindtha, FiaaATiasrizqi, My Orchid's, zhaErzha, mina, sahwachan, sakira nata-chan, tasya, Hikaru Sora 14, Cherryma, jeje, kimmy ranaomi, nhakhina sagitaria, Baek Cherry, PeDeeS, mikahiro-shinra, ndrahmi, shanaou, PinkLalaBlue, Silvermist Uchiha, someone, Ynohseh, elwaa, aimi amaterasu 3, haruchan, AoYumiki, helsidwiyana6, fdestyalove, Tsurugi De Lelouch, imahkakoeni, Shinkaku Uchiharuno, kashimoto, ichachan21, yayas duo, Kidhy, Yumiko, Guest, Favers, Followers and SILENT READERS! :)_

Minna review lagi ya :D Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak atas dukungannya ... tanpa kalian saya bukanlah apa-apa :')

_**Salam SSSAVERS!**_

_**U.S eaa**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Uchiha Sakura**_

_**Uchiha Sarada**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sign, with love

UchiHaruno Misaki.


	2. Chapter 2

**New Life, Give Me a Chance**

by

UchiHaruno Misaki

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

Warning

AU, OoC, Misstypo(s), EyD, _italic for flashback _etc.

.

.

.

.

.

Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Family.

_SasuSaku_ Always in my fict!

Sequel of Regret In Winter

_Multichapter_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This story pure is mine!

Don't like? Don't read!

Flame? Jika membangun maka akan saya terima dengan tangan terbuka, jika tidak maka akan saya remove!

Ingat jika memang tidak suka maka langsung klik BACK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

Enjoy Reading

-oOo-

_Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir ..._

_Apa yang kita lakukan di masa lalu bukan untuk disesalkan akan tetapi jadikanlah kenangan buruk memiliki arti pengalaman berharga yang mengajarkan kita akan kesalahan kita di masa lampau jangan sampai terulang kembali ..._

_Tuhan maha adil, Tuhan begitu menyayangi seorang Ibu dan tentu Tuhan akan memberikan apa yang seorang Ibu inginkan ..._

_Tuhan maha baik, Tuhan akan mengampuni hambanya yang merasakan penyesalan mendalam dan tentu Tuhan akan memberikan hambanya itu sesuatu yang hambanya inginkan ..._

_Kesempatan kedua, Tuhan akan memberikan hal itu pada mereka yang benar-benar merasakan penyesalan mendalam tanpa dusta di hati kecilnya sekalipun._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tap, tap, tap!

Suara langkah kaki membuat ketiga orang yang tengah menyantap sarapan paginya menoleh dan —deg! Mata mereka sedikit terbelalak lebar melihat sang pemuda _raven _kini tengah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang makan dengan penampilan jauh lebih baik dari enam bulan terakhir.

_Haah ... ternyata Sasuke sudah dapat menerima kepergian Sakura, syukurlah ... _batin mereka lega.

Mikoto beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Putera bungsunya, "Selamat pagi Sasuke ... ayo kita sarapan bersama," ujarnya lembut seraya tersenyum hangat.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk, "Hn."

Mikoto pun menuntun Sasuke menuju meja makan, menarik salah satu kursi di sisi kanannya Mikoto mendudukan tubuh Sasuke di kursi tersebut dengan lembut.

Fugaku tersenyum tipis, "Pagi Sasuke," sapanya datar namun tatapannya lembut menatap Sasuke. Sasuke hanya mengangguk, Itachi hanya diam memandang Adik sematawayangnya itu dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Nah sayang, kau ingin sarapan apa? Susu dan _pie _tomat?" tanya Mikoto.

"Hn? Pie tomat?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit bingung, Mikoto terkekeh geli lalu mengacak helaian _raven _Putera bungsunya itu lembut.

"Haha Ibu hanya bercanda Sasu, mana ada _pie _tomat hm? Makanlah nasi goreng ekstra tomat kesukaanmu ini!"

Fugaku dan Itachi pun ikut terkekeh geli mendengar guyonan yang keluar dari mulut sang nyonya Uchiha itu. _Pie _tomat? Oh mana ada _pie _tomat? Fugaku dan Itachi tentu tahu mengapa Mikoto berkata seperti itu. Ya, karena Sasuke begitu menyukai buah berwarna merah rasa asam itu.

Untuk beberapa saat tubuh Sasuke mematung, namun akhirnya Sasuke pun hanya mengangguk lalu menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang. Khas Uchiha sekali bukan?

"Jadi kau mau kemana hari ini Sasuke?" tanya Itachi disela memakan sarapannya.

Sasuke melirik Kakaknya itu datar, "Kuliah tentu saja, sudah enam bulan aku tak masuk kuliah ... kau tahu sendiri bukan?" jawabnya tak acuh.

Mikoto dan Fugaku tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan dari Putera bungsunya itu. "Hmm, jadi kau sudah lebih baik sekarang Nak?" tanya Fugaku.

Sasuke mengangguk sopan, "Hn, terimakasih untuk segalanya Ayah, Ibu, Itachi-_nii _..."

Mereka bertiga mengangguk seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Syukurlah ... ingat Sasu kehidupanmu masih panjang. Masih banyak gadis lai—"

Tak!

"Aku sudah selesai, aku pergi." Ujar Sasuke dingin. Beranjak dari kursinya tanpa menghabiskan sisa sarapannya Sasuke pun melangkah 'kan kakinya keluar rumah setelah membungkukan tubuhnya sopan.

Mikoto menatap punggung Putera bungsunya itu sendu. "Apa aku salah bicara?" lirihnya pelan.

Fugaku hanya diam memandang Isterinya datar lalu tanpa berkata apa-apa pria paruh baya itu kembali memakan sarapannya.

"—hahh ..." Itachi menghembuskan napasnya berat, "harusnya Ibu tidak membicarakan hal itu, aku selesai." Setelah mengatakan hal itu sang sulung Uchiha itu beranjak pergi menuju kamarnya.

"..."

Mikoto menundukan kepalanya semakin dalam, "maaf ..." lirihnya.

Fugaku melirik sang Isteri dari ekor matanya, "Hn sudahlah," ujarnya datar.

_Ternyata Sasuke belum sepenuhnya sembuh ... _batin mereka bertiga sendu.

Titt, titt!

Cklek! Brug!

Singgg!

Mobil _Audi _putih metalic milik Sasuke perlahan keluar dari pelataran kediaman Uchiha lalu setelah berhasil keluar gerbang tanpa membuang waktu lagi Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju kampusnya.

.

.

.

.

_Cklek!_

_"Ayo Sasuke-kun, Ayah dan Ibuku tidak ada di rumah, Karin-nee juga belum pulang less jadi untuk kencan kita bagaiamana jika memasak di dapur saja?" tanya Sakura sedikit canggung. Ya walaupun mereka telah berpacaran sejak dua minggu yang lalu tetap saja Sakura merasa sedikit canggung karena sifat Sasuke yang dingin dan pendiam. Namun sekuat tenaga Sakura mencoba bersikap baik kepada sang pujaan hati._

_Sasuke menyimpan tas Sekolahnya di sofa kediaman Haruno itu pelan lalu melirik Sakura yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya dari ekor matanya. "Hn."_

_Ya, hari ini Sasuke entah mengapa mengajak Sakura keluar ya walaupun tak ada kata 'kencan' yang keluar dari mulutnya, tapi Sakura menganggap itu ajakan kencan. Karena tak tahu mau kemana akhirnya Sakura memutuskan untuk mengajak Sasuke ke rumahnya saja._

_'Hn? Hn itu artinya iya atau tidak ya?' inner Sakura bertanya dengan bingung. _

_Sejurus kemudian Sakura tersenyum lebar lalu tanpa memerdulikan penolakan Sasuke gadis berhelaian softpink sebahu itu menarik tangan Sasuke menuju dapur dengan langkah riang sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam menurut mengikuti setiap langkah Kekasihnya itu. Kekasih? Cih bahkan mengingat bahwa gadis yang tengah menggenggam tangannya itu adalah Kekasihnya membuat perut sang bungsu Uchiha itu terasa mual._

_Sakura mendudukan Sasuke di bangku pantry dapur, "Nah Sasuke-kun hanya perlu duduk manis di sini dan perhatikan aku yang akan memasakan sesuatu untukmu ya?" tanya Sakura lembut. Sasuke hanya mengangguk pasrah._

_"Bagus!" ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum tipis dan —chup! Sakura mengecup kening Sasuke lembut lalu melepaskannya kembali. Sakura dengan santai mulai mengambil beberapa adonan kue dari lemari dapur tanpa menyadari Sasuke yang kini tengah mematung seraya meraba keningnya lembut._

_Hangat ... kenapa? batinnya bingung. Ya, entah mengapa Sasuke merasa dadanya menghangat menerima ciuman spontan dari gadis yang telah dua minggu menjadi Kekasihnya itu. Harusnya ia marah karena Sakura telah lancang menciumnya namun ..._

—_Sasuke memerhatikan Sakura yang tengah mengaduk adonan kue itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan bahkan oleh dirinya sendiri. Sasuke terus menatap Sakura yang tengah memberikan yang Sasuke yakini sesendok gula ke dalam panci adonan kue itu dengan serius lalu Sakura kembali mengaduk adonan kue itu dengan tenaga cukup._

_Terlihat keringat mengucur dari pelipisnya menuju kedua pipinya, karena terasa geli tanpa sadar Sakura menyingkirkan butiran keringat itu dengan kedua tangannya yang terlumuri adonan kue dan —deg! Sontak saja Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat._

_"Ah ya kau suka apa Sasuke?" tanya Sakura tanpa menatap Sasuke karena ia masih sibuk dengan adonannya. _

_Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya pelan, "Tomat." Sahutnya singkat._

_Sakura mendongkak lalu menatap Sasuke polos, "Tomat? Ah baiklah aku akan membuatkanmu pie tomat!" ujarnya riang._

_Sasuke memgerutkan dahinya bingung, "Hn? Pie tomat?" tanyanya heran. Sakura menghampiri Sasuke lalu —tuk! Menyentuh dahi Sasuke dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya._

_"Apa yang kaulakukan?" tanya Sasuke tajam seraya menyentuh keningnya. _

_Sakura terkekeh geli, "Menyentil dahimu apalagi? Haha kau ini mana ada pie tomat?" ujarnya sedikit tertawa kecil. Sasuke mendengus kesal sedangkan Sakura kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya._

_Sakura mengambil sebuah pewarna makanan bewarna merah lalu menaburkannya kedalam adonan kue itu dengan menekan botol pewarna itu kuat-kuat tapi tak keluar juga. Dengan wajah bingung Sakura membalikan botol pewarna itu kearah wajahnya, kembali menekannya kuat-kuat dan—_

_Byur!_

_"Hmmpllfttt!" Sakura menutup kedua matanya erat ketika merasakan sesuatu yang kental menyembur kearah wajahnya. Sasuke kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat tapi—_

—_"Hahahahahaaha!" Sasuke tak kuat lagi maka dengan spontan pemuda dingin itu tertawa terbahak-bahak menyaksikan kejadian itu._

_Sakura membuka kedua matanya dan menatap takjub kepada pemuda yang tengah menertawakannya itu, "Sa-Sasuke-kun ..."_

_Sasuke mencoba kembali menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa gelinya namun ... gagal. "Hahaha! Sakura lihat wajahmu hahahaha oh astaga perutku!" ujarnya disela tawa nyaringnya._

_Sakura menatap Kekasihnya itu sendu lalu tak lama Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Kau sangat tampan ketika tertawa seperti itu Sasuke-kun ... aku senang melihatmu seperti itu ..." ujarnya lirih._

_Deg!_

_Sasuke langsung menghentikan tawanya, wajahnya kembali datar. "Hn," sahutnya dingin namun terlihat dengan jelas sedikit semburat merah di kedua pipi pemuda itu._

_Sakura melepaskan apron merah mudanya lalu beranjak melewati Sasuke dan tentu saja membuat Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya heran. "Kau mau kemana?" _

_Sakura menunjuk wajahnya yang dilumuri cairan merah, "Lihat? Tentu saja aku ingin membersihkan wajahku ..." lalu Sakura pun pergi menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah menyentuh dadanya yang terasa hangat._

_"Kau ternyata tak sedingin yang aku pikirkan Haruno Sakura. Seperti apa kau sesungguhnya?" lirihnya pelan._

_Cklek!_

_Sakura menutup pintu kamar mandinya, melirik jam di dinding Sakura mendesah ketika menyadari ia telah meninggalkan Sasuke terlalu lama. Ya, setengah jam lebih tepatnya Sakura tersenyum tipis lalu kembali melangkah menuju dapur tapi ..._

_"Ahahaha Sasuke hentikan geli! Lihat adonan kuenya jadi berantakan!"_

_"Hn, rasakan ini!"_

_"Kyaaaahahahahaaaa stop please!"_

_"Tidak!"_

—_Deg!_

_Sakura hanya dapat mematung di tempat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Sang Kekasih dengan santainya memeluk Kakaknya yang tengah mengaduk adonan miliknya dari belakang seraya sesekali tangan jahil Sasuke menggelitiki pinggang Kakaknya._

_Sakura menatap mereka tak percaya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka begitu intim seperti ini? Pikirnya kalut. Dengan perasaan campur aduk Sakura hendak berlalu dari sana namun—_

_Prang!_

_Sebuah vas bunga tak sengaja Sakura senggol hingga terjatuh dan pecah. Sasuke dan Karin menoleh dan mereka membelalakan matanya ketika melihat Sakura yang tengah memunguti pecahan kaca dengan tergesa-gesa._

_Dengan reflek Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Karin lalu entah apa yang membawanya menghampiri Sakura yang tengah berjongkok. Tapi ..._

_"Berhenti! Jangan mendekat!" Sakura mengangkat tangannya tanpa mendongkakan kepalanya yang sedari tadi menunduk. Sasuke spontan berhenti di tengah jalan dan menatap Sakura was-was, oh ayolah ia takut rencananya terbongkar. "Jangan mendekat Sasuke, nanti kau terluka terkena pecahan ini," ujar Sakura membuat Sasuke menghela napas lega._

_Srek!_

_Sakura berdiri lalu membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sasuke, "Maaf Sasuke aku tak bisa membuatkanmu kue sebaiknya kau minta Karin-nee saja. Aku lupa kalau aku punya banyak PR sekarang, bersenang-senanglah. Sampai nanti!" lalu Sakura pun melangkah menuju tangga seraya menggenggam pecahan vas bunga erat tanpa menoleh kebelakang._

.

.

.

.

Ckiiiiiiiit!

Buak!

"BRENGSEK!"

Buak!

Dugh!

"Bodoh kau Sasuke! Bodoh!"

Sasuke terus memukul stir mobilnya. Mendengar perkataan sang Ibu tentang _pie tomat _membuatnya kembali mengingat masalalunya yang sangat ia sesalkan.

Saat itu ketika ia tengah menunggu Sakura kembali dari kamar mandi tiba-tiba saja Karin datang dan mengacaukan semuanya. Mengacaukan? Benarkah?

Deg!

Sasuke mencengkeram dadanya kuat. Jantungnya kembali berdenyut perih ketika menyadari bahwa ia pun menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Karin sehingga melupakan Sakura.

Sebelum kembali ke _pantry _entah mengapa Sasuke merasakan otaknya _bleng _seketika melihat ceceran darah di lantai kediaman Haruno. Ya, ia tahu itu adalah darah Sakura. Sakura terlalu erat menggenggam pecahan vas bunga itu hingga membuat tangannya terluka dan —deg!

Deg! Deg! Deg!

"A-agh ..." Sasuke merintih kesakitan ketika merasakan tak hanya jantungnya yang berdenyut perih akan tetapi hatinya juga. Ya hatinya begitu terasa tersayat ketika menyadari bahwa ...

Sakura telah berhasil ia sakiti jiwa dan raganya pada hari itu.

Pandangannya mengabur karena linangan airmata memenuhi kelopak matanya, "Arggghhh! Hentikan ... kumohon hentikan Tuhan rasanya sakit sekali! Sungguh!" Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya lalu ia berlari kearah danau dengan langkah tertatih-tatih.

Bruk!

Sasuke terjatuh terlentang di taman dekat danau. Sasuke menatap langit biru di atasnya sendu, "Sakura kau lihat? Lihatlah keadaanku sekarang! Apa kau sudah puas membuatku menderita seperti ini? Kembalilah Saki ... aku sakit tanpamu, kau tahu itu 'kan? Apa kau bahagia di atas sana?" lirihnya pilu. Sasuke mencengkeram dadanya kuat lalu menutup kedua tangannya dan—

Tes, tes, tes!

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya langit menjadi saksi bisu bahwa seorang Uchiha Sasuke begitu cengeng setelah gadis yang ia sia-siakan telah menghilang dari dunia ini. Ya ... menghilang ke sisi Tuhannya.

_'Maafkan aku Sakura ... aku ... merindukanmu,'_

Dan seketika itu pula taman yang sepi itu mulai terdengar berisik oleh isakan tangis, raungan dan lirihan pilu dari seorang pemuda yang tengah menampakkan sisi rapuh hidupnya tanpa sang terkasih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

"_Ayah Ibu lihat aku mendapat peringkat ke dua di kelas!" ujar gadis berumur tiga belas tahun yang tengah berada di pangkuan wanita paruh baya berhelaian kuning itu girang seraya memamerkan buku raportnya kepada sang Ayah dan Ibu._

_Sang Ibu tersenyum lembut seraya mengecup pipi Puterinya, "Wah Karin-chan pintar sekali bukan begitu Ayah?" tanya wanita bernama Haruno Mebuki itu kepada sang Suami yang tengah menyetir di sampingnya._

_Haruno Kizashi menoleh sebentar lalu tersenyum tipis, "Tentu saja Puteri Ayah harus pintar seperti Karin ... jadi Karin mau hadiah apa hm?" tanya Kizashi lembut._

_Karin menatap Ayahnya dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Hadiah? Wah Ayah mau kasih Karin Hadiah?"_

_"Hm, tentu sayang. Kamu mau apa?" tanya Mebuki seraya mengelus helaian merah darah Puteri sulungnya itu._

_Karin menatap Ayah dan Ibunya dengan senyuman lebar, "Aku mau i-phone terbaru limited edition ya Ayah?" pintanya harap-harap cemas._

_Kizashi melirik sang Isteri sejenak lalu tersenyum kecil, "Haha tentu sayang Ayah akan membelikannya untukmu, apapun ..." sahutnya mantap._

_"Sekarang?"_

_"Iya Sekarang ..."_

_"Yeay! Terimakasih Ayah, Ibu aku menyayangi kalian ..."_

_"Hm kami lebih menyayangimu Karin."_

_Mereka bertiga terus saja mengobrol asik tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Tepatnya tak mengacuhkan keberadaan gadis berumur sebelas tahun yang berhelaian softpink sepinggang yang kini tengah menunduk dalam di kursi penumpang sendirian. Ya, sendirian dengan sebuah buku raport dan piagam di pangkuannya._

_Sakura berumur sebelas tahun itu menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat mencoba untuk menahan desakan airmata yang hendak keluar. "A-Ayah ..." lirihnya pelan._

_Suara Sakura membuat tiga orang yang tengah bercanda ria itu langsung diam seketika. Kizashi melirik Puteri bungsunya itu dari kaca dashboard mobil._

_"Hm?" sahutnya singkat._

_"A-aku mendapat peringkat pertama di Sekolah. A-apa ... a-aku juga boleh meminta hadiahku?" tanyanya dengan suara sangat pelan._

_Mebuki melirik Sakura sekilas lalu kembali membelai rambut Karin lembut, Kizashi terdiam sejenak sedangkan Karin sedikit mendelik kearah Adiknya tanda tak suka. Tidak Karin itu sangat menyayangi Adiknya hanya saja ia sedikit iri akan kepintaran Adik sematawayangnya itu._

_"Tentu boleh, Ayah akan memberikan uangnya kau belilah sendiri!" sahutnya enteng._

_Deg!_

_Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dada Sakura berdenyut perih. Menggenggam buku raportnya erat Sakura mencoba mengutarakan isi hatinya, "Ta-tapi Sakura ingin Ayah yang memberikan hadiahnya bukan uangnya ... bisakah sekali saja Sakura dapat apa yang Sakura inginkan seperti Karin-nee?" lirihnya sendu._

_Ckiiiiiiiiit!_

_Dengan spontan Kizashi mengerem laju mobilnya tepat di jalan yang sepi, melepaskan seatbeltnya Kizashi dengan pasti membuka pintu lalu keluar. Mebuki, Karin dan Sakura menatap Kizashi heran._

_Kizashi melangkah ke sisi pintu penumpang lalu membukanya dan menarik tangan Sakura sedikit kasar._

_"Keluar!"_

_Dengan gontai Sakura keluar dari mobil itu. Kizashi mencengkeram kedua bahu Puterinya itu kencang membuat Sakura sedikit meringis kesakitan, "dengarkan Ayah Sakura! Sudah Ayah katakan jangan pernah menuntut apapun pada Ayah dan Ibu! Dan jangan pernah berharap kami akan memperlakukanmu sama seperti Kakakmu! Ingat Karin sedang sakit Sakura ... ini ambil! Pakailah kartu kredit itu untuk membeli apapun yang kauinginkan. Ayah pergi dulu." Setelah mengatakan hal itu Kizashi kembali memasuki mobilnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang kini tengah menatap kepergian mobil itu sendu._

_"Yang kuinginkan hanya kasih sayang dan perhatianmu padaku Ayah ... bukan uangmu!" lirihnya pilu._

.

.

.

.

Deg!

"SAKURA! TIDAAAK!" Kizashi jatuh terduduk di ruang kerjanya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, airmatanya entah sejak kapan kembali mengalir.

Bayangan masalalu kembali menghantuinya. Setiap saat, detik, menit, jam, hari, minggu, dan bulan ia selalu dihantui oleh bayangan masalalunya ketika ia menyiksa Sakura secara batin. Perlahan sangat perlahan Kizashi bersujud di lantai itu.

"Tu-Tuhan ... aku mohon kembalikan P-Puteriku, kau boleh mengambil apapun dariku tapi aku mohon kembalikan Puteriku ... kembalikan Sakura-ku Tuhan. Kembalikan ia padaku!" lirihnya pilu dalam sujudnya.

_'Ayah ... jangan seperti ini aku mohon, biarkan aku pergi ...'_

Kizashi mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar suara. Ya, itu suara Puterinya Haruno Sakura. Tapi di mana? Dengan tatapan liar pria paruh baya itu menatap seluruh penjuru ruangannya dan —sepi. Tak ada siapapun di sana hanya dirinya seorang.

_Delusi 'kah? _batinnya pilu.

Kizashi beranjak lalu memandang langit biru dari kaca kantornya sendu. Pria paruh baya itu membungkam mulutnya semakin kencang ketika dengan perlahan tapi pasti isakan itu terdengar semakin lama semakin keras.

Kizashi menyentuh kaca jendela kantornya itu lemah, "Sakura tak tahu 'kah kau bahwa Ayah ... Ayah ingin mati rasanya, Ayah rela mati saat ini juga asalkan Ayah bisa bertemu denganmu ... A-Ayah minta maaf Sakura ... kembalilah semustahil apapun kenyataannya! Kembalilah Sakura!" Kizashi menempelkan keningnya pada kaca itu dan kembali airmatanya mengalir deras.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Karin mahasiswi _modeling _tahun pertama kuliahnya kini tengah duduk termenung di atap kampusnya. Enam bulan sudah berlalu tapi mengapa hatinya semakin berlubang? Semakin lama lubang itu semakin melebar.

Haruno Sakura ...

Satu nama yang selalu ada di benaknya kapan pun dan dimana pun. Adik yang paling ia sayangi ... ah pantaskah ia menyebutnya seperti itu? Pantaskah sang Kakak yang begitu menyayangi Adiknya itu memiliki perasaan ingin menyingkirkan sang Adik? Ya inilah Karin. Selama ini ia memilik rasa iri hati yang begitu kental dalam darahnya.

Bisa kalian bayangkan bagaimana irinya bocah dua tahun yang melihat orang tuanya begitu menyayangi bayi perempuan berhelaian _softpink _yang baru saja dilahirkan? Ya, saat itu keberadaan Karin kecil seakan terasingkan dan untuk yang pertama kalinya Karin begitu menyayangi seseorang sekaligus membencinya di waktu yang sama.

Saat lima tahun terakhir Karin merasa tak diacuhkan oleh kedua orang tuanya karena perhatian mereka seakan teralihkan kepada Adiknya. Haruno Sakura terlahir sangat manis, cantik, baik hati, riang dan penurut, hal itulah yang membuat Karin sangat menyayangi sekaligus iri kepada Adiknya sendiri.

Pada saat Karin mengetahui bahwa dirinya memiliki penyakit jantung saat itu pula ia memanfaatkan kondisi tubuhnya untuk menarik perhatian semua orang padanya dan ia pun mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan. Perhatian orang tua, cinta seseorang yang Sakura cintai lantas apa lagi? Ya, ia sangat tahu bahwa Adiknya begitu mencintai Putera bungsu pasangan Uchiha itu. Maka dengan liciknya Karin terus menarik perhatian sang Uchiha bungsu dan berhasil.

Karin sangat menyayangi Sakura akan tetapi ia juga ingin Sakura merasakan bagaimana rasanya diabaikan dan Karin pun mendapatkannya bahkan Sakura mendapatkan hal lebih parah dibandingkan apa yang Karin rasakan selama tiga tahun. Ingat Sakura bahkan merasakan rasa sakit itu belasan tahun lamanya dan pada akhir hayatnya pun Sakura begitu menderita.

"Hikss ... maafkan _Nee-chan_ Sakura!" Karin kembali menangis sesenggukan. Sungguh ia tak pernah menginginkan semua berakhir seperti ini! Dia tak pernah menginginkan Sakura pergi meninggalkannya seperti ini.

Setiap malam Karin tak pernah berhenti menangis ketika ia terus membaca lembar demi lembar curahan isi hati Sakura. Ya, Karin menemukan sebuah diary di kamar Sakura. Diary yang berisikan semua rasa sakit Sakura selama belasan tahun.

Semuanya tersusun dengan sangat sempurna di dalam buku itu. Menceritakan di mana untuk yang pertama kalinya Sakura di tampar dan di dorong oleh Ayah dan Ibunya karena ... dirinya.

Menceritakan di mana untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sakura terluka karena ... dirinya.

Menceritakan bagaimana takdir begitu terasa tak adil padanya karena ... dirinya.

Menceritakan bagaimana sakitnya Sakura ketika mengetahui tangannya cidera hingga tak dapat melukis kembali karena ... dirinya.

Menceritakan bagaimana Sakura begitu menderita dan rapuh karena Uchiha Sasuke pemuda yang ia cintai tak mencintainya karena ... dirinya.

Dan terakhir menceritakan bagaimana hancurnya Sakura ketika ia divonis memiliki penyakit kelainan hati dan umurnya tak akan bertahan hingga satu tahun ke depan.

Mengingat hal itu membuat Karin semakin menangis dan meraung pilu dalam penyesalannya di atas atap Universitasnya.

Semuanya berawal karena dirinya ya karena dirinya yang terlalu egois.

"Jika saja aku tak egois mungkin Sakura masih hidup sampai sekarang. Iya 'kan Tuhan? Hikss ... kumohon, ambillah nyawaku Tuhan asal kembalikan Sakura pada Ayah, Ibu dan Sasuke! Aku mohon ... aku mohon Tuhan!" raungnya penuh kepedihan.

Dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya langit menjadi saksi bisu betapa menderitanya seorang manusia karena rasa penyesalan yang sangat mendalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

Waktu telah menunjukan pukul dua siang. Di sebuah Sekolah mewah terlihat para murid telah berbondong-bondong keluar dari Sekolah karena baru saja jam pelajaran terakhir mereka berakhir.

Seorang pemuda berhelaian _raven _tengah berdiri menyandar di pinggir mobilnya yang terparkir di pelataran Sekolah dan tentu saja membuat para murid memandang kearahnya dengan wajah heran.

"Hey bukankah itu Uchiha Sasuke _senpai_? Sedang apa dia di sini? Bukankah ia sudah lulus setahun yang lalu? Apa ia akan menjemput seseorang?"

"Entahlah ... Sasuke-_senpai _'kan hanya dekat dengan dua orang ketika ia sekolah di sini dulu. Tapi apa mungkin ia mau menjemput salah satu dari mereka?"

"Ah tidak mungkin bodoh! Sasuke-_senpai _tidak mungkin menjemput Karin-_senpai_. Karin-_senpai _'kan sudah lulus juga!"

"Ah iya ya dan tidak mungkin juga kalau Sasuke-_senpai _menjemput Sakura dia 'kan ..."

"Hey kalian berdua kemari!" kedua siswi itu saling bertatapan sejenak lalu mereka pun melangkah menghampiri Sasuke.

"Hallo _senpai _ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya siswi berambut _blonde _itu seraya membungkuk sopan kepada mantan Kakak kelasnya itu sedangkan siswi berambut merah pucat di sampingnya hanya diam.

Sasuke menatap mereka berdua datar, "Hn kalian satu kelas dengan Haruno Sakura bukan?" tanya dingin.

Shion dan Tayuya saling bertatapan lalu mengangguk pelan, "Iya _senpai _tapi—"

"Di mana Sakura? Kenapa dari tadi ia tak keluar juga? Padahal biasanya ia akan keluar gerbang paling awal." Ujar Sasuke memotong ucapan siswi tersebut.

Shion dan Tayuya membelalakan kedua mata mereka lalu menatap Sasuke nanar dan iba, "_Senpai _... Sakura-_chan _sudah tidak ada ..." sahut Tayuya lirih.

Sasuke menatap Tayuya dengan tatapan datar dan kosong tanpa ekspresi, "Hn? Tidak ada? Ah gadis itu pasti sudah pulang ya? Kenapa ia tak menungguku? Dasar gadis menyebalkan!" setelah mengatakan hal itu Sasuke memasuki mobilnya lalu menjalankan mobil itu dengan kecepatan tinggi meninggalkan Shion dan Tayuya yang kini menggigit bibir bawah mereka pilu.

"Padahal sudah satu tahun lebih sejak hilangnya Sakura dari Sekolah dan sudah enam bulan kepergian Sakura ternyata Sasuke-_senpai _terlihat sangat rapuh tanpa Sakura di sisinya, bukan begitu Tayuya?"

"..."

Tayuya hanya diam lalu ia meninggalkan Shion dengan tatapan kosong. Sungguh Tayuya sangat menyesal sekarang karena semasa Sakura sekolah ialah yang sering mem-_bully _Sakura tentang keluarganya. Perlahan tapi pasti cairan bening itu menyeruak keluar dari kedua matanya.

_'Aku tak tahu akan berakhir seperti ini, jika saja aku tahu bagaimana penderitaanmu mungkin aku tak akan pernah menambah penderitaanmu di Sekolah ... maafkan aku Haruno Sakura ... maafkan aku hikss ...'_

Shion menatap punggung sahabatnya itu sendu, "Semoga kau menyadari kesalahanmu pada Sakura dulu Tayuya ..." gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

Cklek!

Kizashi membuka pintu rumahnya pelan lalu ia melangkah memasuki rumahnya yang terasa sangat sepi dengan langkah gontai. Para maid hanya bisa diam berjejer rapi seraya menatap tuannya itu getir.

_'Semuanya telah berubah hanya karena kepergianmu nona Sakura ... rumah ini bagai jurang yang terasa gelap dan curam,' _batin para maid sendu.

Kizashi melihat Karin yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan pandangan kosong, "Ayah ... ada yang ingin aku sampaikan," lirihnya pelan tanpa menatap sang Ayah. Perlahan Kizashi menghampiri Puterinya itu.

"Hm ada apa?" tanyanya datar.

Karin menatap wajah Ayahnya kosong, "Aku ingin melanjutkan _study_-ku di Paris. Boleh?"

Kizashi menatap Puterinya itu sendu dan —bruk! Kizashi menarik Karin dalam pelukan hangatnya, "Maafkan Ayah Karin ... Ayah, seharusnya Ayah tak mengabaikanmu selam beberapa bulan terakhir ini ..."

Karin membalas pelukan Ayahnya erat, "Tidak! Ayah pantas melakukan itu padaku, ini tak sebanding dengan apa yang Sakura terima! Hikss, harusnya aku tak egois Ayah! Ini semua salahku ... ini semua salahku!" Karin menangis meraung di dalam dekapan sang Ayah.

Kizashi hanya menangis dalam diam seraya mengeratkan pelukannya, "Pergilah Karin ... jangan terlalu larut dalam masalalu. Ayah mengizinkanmu pergi ke Paris. Ayah juga akan membawa Ibumu ke Canada besok. Ibumu harus disembuhkan," lirih Kizashi di telinga Puteri sulungnya itu. Karin hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Mebuki? Ya, wanita paruh baya itu mengalami gangguan syaraf kejiwaan karena depresi tinggi maka dengan sekuat tenaga Kizashi akan menguatkan hatinya dan akan memperbaiki keadaan rumah tangganya yang tak tentu arah seperti semula. Maka langkah awal yang Kizashi ambil adalah mengirim Karin keluar Negeri untuk membuat Karin sedikit menjernihkan perasaannya dan kedua Kizashi akan membawa sang Isteri ke Canada untuk menyembuhkan kejiwaannya.

_Semoga ini akan berhasil ... bahagialah di atas sana Nak, Ayah merelakanmu ... _batinnya penuh kegetiran.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang pemuda duduk di tepi pantai yang sangat sepi itu tengah menatap ujung cakrawala di bawah hitamnya malam dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Uchiha Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat guna mencegah airmatanya keluar akan tetapi—

Tes, tes, tes!

—Gagal.

Pemuda itu untuk kesekian ratus kalinya kembali menangis dalam sepi.

"Kapan semuanya berakhir? Sampai kapan aku akan terus seperti ini? Apa yang kauinginkan dariku Sakura? Kenapa kau tak membawaku bersamamu?"

Tes, tes, Teeesss!

Hujan kembali mengguyur kota Tokyo saat itu juga dan tentunya air hujan itu telah berhasil membasahi tubuh Sasuke yang tak bergeming sama sekali.

Sasuke menyentuh kedua pipinya yang basah karena airmata dan air hujan yang membasahinya.

_Tahu 'kah kau Sakura? Jatuh air mataku diri ini remuk redam hatiku. Saat kukehilanganmu dan hanya rintik hujan yang menemaniku._

Selalu seperti ini. Hujan dan salju selalu menemaninya di saat untuk yang kesekian kalinya hatinya terasa sangat sakit ketika mengingat gadisnya. Sampai kapan? Entahlah ...

_Ku coba untuk bertahan dalam sepi ini, selama ini aku terus mencoba bertahan jalani semua dalam dingin tanpa kehadiranmu di sisiku. Kau adalah cahaya dan rasa hangatku ... tanpa kau aku tak berarti apa-apa. Aku hidup tapi ... —mati._

Pemuda itu mendongkakkan wajahnya keatas langit melawan derasnya air hujan yang menghujani wajahnya.

_Apa kau bahagia di atas sana? Jika iya ... bagaimana denganku? Tak tahu 'kah kau aku sangat sakit tanpamu Sakura ..._

Tak ada satu orang pun yang mengerti keadaannya, perasaannya dan semuanya. Hanya airmata yang selalu menemaninya ketika mengingat gadisnya, airmatanya ... hanya airmatanya yang menjadi saksi hidupnya saat ia kehilangannya. Kehilangan sumber kehidupannya.

_Di setiap detak jantungku hanya airmata ini yang menemaniku saat aku kehilanganmu ... saat aku kehilangan cahaya hidupku dalam dirimu Sakura. Kau berhasil membuat pride Uchiha-ku jatuh saat itu juga ... kini aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke si pemuda cengeng. Cih, sampai saat ini pun kau tetap menyebalkan ... _

Sasuke mengusap wajahnya kasar lalu ia beranjak dengan gontai melangkahkan kakinya di tengah hujan lebat itu menuju mobil _Audi _putih miliknya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tepi pantai.

Cklek!

Brug!

Siiiiing!

Sasuke mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan keadaan basah kuyup. Tubuhnya bergetar, bibirnya pun membiru tapi sayang sang bungsu Uchiha itu tak merasakan kedinginan karena sudah lama indera perasanya hilang ikut bersama cahaya hidupnya.

.

.

.

.

Cklek!

"Aku pulang ..."

Mikoto yang tengah mondar-mandir di depan pintu rumahnya menoleh dan —deg! Matanya sukses terbelalak lebar melihat Sasuke berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

"Astaga Sasuke!" Mikoto menghampiri Sasuke namun Sasuke terus berjalan melewatinya.

"Ibu ... Ayah dan Itachi-_nii _di mana?" tanyanya di tengah perjalanannya menuju ruang tamu.

Mikoto mengerutkan alisnya heran, "Ada apa? Ayah dan Kakakmu ada di ruang tamu."

Sasuke tak menjawab ia terus berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan ...

"Ayah ... biarkan aku ikut Itachi ke Amerika besok. Aku ingin kuliah di sana!" ujarnya lantang dengan deru napas tak beraturan.

Mikoto membelalakan matanya, sedangkan Fugaku dan Itachi hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Ya, Ayah memang sudah merencanakan akan mengirimmu keluar Negeri bersama Kakakmu. Berhubung kau menginginkannya maka pergilah dan kembali setelah semuanya lebih baik Sasuke," jawab Fugaku datar.

"Hn,"

"Bersiaplah _Otouto _kita akan berangkat pada jam penerbangan pertama." Setelah mengatakan itu Itachi beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke menatap Ayah dan Ibunya sendu, "Terimakasih Ayah ... Ibu." Dan Sasuke pun pergi kearah kamarnya untuk membersihkan diri dan mulai mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Mikoto menatap sang Suami nanar, "Kenapa kau tak membicarakannya denganku Fugaku?"

Fugaku menatap Isternya lembut, "Maaf ... percayalah ini yang terbaik untuk Sasuke dan aku yakin setelah waktunya tiba Sasuke akan baik-baik saja, percayalah!"

Bruk!

Mikoto memeluk Suaminya erat lalu mengangguk pasti, "Ya, aku percaya itu."

Fugaku tersenyum tipis lalu membalas pelukan Mikoto erat sesekali mengecupi kening Isterinya lembut.

Ya ... ini yang terbaik.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria bermanik kelabu kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah panti asuhan dengan payung putih di tangannya.

Brug!

Menutup pintu mobilnya pria berhelaian perak itu mulai memasuki halaman pantu asuhan yang sangat sepi. Bagaimana tidak? Waktu telah menunjukan pukul setengah sepuluh malam dan hujan masih turun dengan derasnya.

Tap!

Pria itu menyimpan payungnya tepat di depan pintu masuk. Mengangkat tangan kanannya —Tok, tok, tok! Pria itu mengetuk pintu di hadapannya lumayan keras.

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka menampilkan siluet tubuh seorang wanita pirang paruh baya yang kini tengah menggendong bayi berumur tujuh bulan di tangannya.

"Ah maaf mengganggu malam-malam seperti ini Nyonya ..." ujar pria itu ramah.

Tsunade tersenyum lembut, "Tak apa, aku tahu apa tujuanmu datang kemari. Masuklah Ootsutsuki-_san _..."

Pria yang ternyata Ootsutsuki Toneri itu mengangguk lalu duduk di sofa ruang tamu dengan Tsunade yang duduk tepat di depannya.

"Jadi kau ingin mengambil dan merawatnya?" tanya Tsunade seraya memainkan jari-jari bayi yang berada di pangkuannya.

"..."

Toneri hanya diam mematung menatap takjub pada bayi berhelaian _softpink _dan bermanik _emerald _cantik itu.

"Ehem ... bukankah mereka sangat mirip?" tanya Tsunade seraya tersenyum kecil.

Toneri menatap bayi itu lembut. "Ya, sangat mirip. Bolehkah?" tanya pria itu lembut.

Tsunade mengangguk pasti, "Tentu! Gendonglah dia dan ini semua barang-barangnya. Jaga dan rawatlah dia dengan baik ya?"

Toneri menggendong bayi itu hati-hati lalu —chup! Memgecup kening lebar bayi itu lembut. "Tentu saja, aku tak ingin kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya. Terimakasih Tsunade _Baa-san_ kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ..." setelah mengatakan itu Toneri menggendong bayi itu keluar, mengambil payungnya Toneri membungkukan badanya sopan kepada Tsunade.

Tap!

Cklek!

Dengan perlahan Toneri menyimpan tas bayi di bangku penumpang lalu pria itu menyerahkan bayi yang tengah mengulum jari jempolnya itu kepada pria paruh baya yang kini tersenyum lembut, "Tolong pangku dia Ayah ..." ujar Toneri. Pria itu mengangguk dan memangku bayi itu.

Brug!

Toneri menutup pintu mobilnya lalu dengan cepat ia berlari ke sisi kanan mobilnya dan—

Cklek!

Brug!

Singgg!

Toneri mulai melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal.

"Lihatlah dia Toneri bukankah sangat cantik?" tanya pria paruh baya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kaguya Kimimaro itu seraya mengusap pipi bayi itu lembut.

"Ya, sangat cantik seperti _dirinya _..." lirih Toneri sendu.

Kimimaro mengangkat bayi itu lalu mengecup keningnya lembut. "Selamat datang kembali ...

Ootsutsuki Sakura ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue ~

-oOo-

A/N : Holla minna :D Ah saya datang lagi dichapter dua ini! Lihat saya update kilat 'kan? Oh astaga pokoknya ini adalah fict kesayangan saya jadi semaksimal mungkin saya akan terus update kilat :D Gimana-gimana? Suka 'kah? Semoga suka ya dan tuh udah saya panjangin wordsnya :D Ah iya ada yang ngomong 'Kenapa rate T? Kenapa ngga rate M aja seperti kemarin?' Hehe maaf ya chapter ini emang masih T jadi kemungkinan akan naik rating jadi M kalo udah ada uhukuhuk-nya xD

**Catatan :**

Ah ya ada yang bilang kalo scene Sasu depresi kemarin di chapter 1 itu mirip ceritanya fandom sebelah ya? Gini saya jelasin ya ...

Saya ga copy-paste apalagi plagiat ! Aduh saya ga senista itu buat bikin cerita :3 Jujur saja saya emang suka pair itu tapi saya ga pernah berkeliaran di fandom itu loh. Cuma sekali doang itu juga cuma iseng-iseng, nah saya juga cuma baca satu fict di fandom sana itu juga belum complete. Karena salah satu readers nyebutin author sama judul fict-nya maka tadi malem saya periksa dan ... _speechless _saya ga tahu mesti ngomong apa karena emang mirip :3 Sumpah saya bahkan baru baca tadi malem ... maka dari itu buat reader yang nyangka saya nyontek karya orang maaf jika memang kalian menganggap saya seperti itu tapi nyatanya saya ga seperti itu ko. Mungkin saja itu hanya persamaan semata tanpa sengaja.

Saya nulis cerita juga bukan hobi hanya selingan diwaktu luang aja jadi jikalau pun kalian tetep ngeyel saya pencontek karya orang itu ga mungkin saya lakukan, buat apa? Saya ga dapet keuntungan juga 'kan? Tapi terserah kalian jika kalian tidak percaya atau apa, toh itu hak kalian :) Saya saranin kalo kalian tidak suka mending ga usah baca tulisan saya ... jauhin aja nama author 'UchiHaruno Misaki' dari mata kalian.

Saya nulis buat yang suka baca tulisan saya jadi yang BENCI, MUAK, JIJIK sama fict saya maka saya persilahkan anda menjauh. Tidak perlu repot flame fict saya karena saya tidak akan terpengaruh dengan apa yang para flamer katakan dan saya sungguh tidak membutuhkan flamer yang saya butuhkan adalah kritik dengan bahasa yang sopan, saran dengan bahasa bersahabat. Hal itulah yang akan saya terima dengan senang hati :D

Segitu aja sih ... sekali lagi mohon maaf kepada para flamers karena saya akan terus meremove review kalian :) Saya ga pernah maksa kalian buat baca fict saya 'kan? Maka saya juga ga akan pernah membiarkan anda para flamers membuat kotak review saya ricuh :)

Sign, with love.

UchiHaruno Misaki.

.

.

.

.

.

**Special thanks to :**

_Asahina harusa, Chrisanne Sakura, Scotty Fold, Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix, gothiclolita89, Shinkaku Uchiharuno, Tuyul Jadi Ultraman, madeh18, rainy de, Miyuyuchan, HazeKeiko, bardare, cherry haruno 39, leedidah, mysaki, hanazono yuri, nana ai, Cherry56, Animea-Khunee-Chan, fdestyalove, Eysha CherryBlossom, Kao, Cherry Ryl-chan, kidhy, silent reader xD, Cherryma, kimmy ranaomi, Amu B, Hayashi Hana-chan, JJ cessie, Mademosellenna, dya lidya 965, YOG, May sq, Viona Uchiha, heni lusiana 39, Tsuki Yuzuriha, Kazuran, Noer nino chan, Anjellia Uchiha Gazerock, alexandrakeith77, Fuji Seijuro, uchiharuno, AoYumiki, Coretan Hikari, sami haruchi 2, Mulberry Redblack, gitaamulya, ichachan21, yuu, FiaaATiasrizqi, tasya, zhaErza, Haruka Smile, Candy, ndrahmi, nadira cherry, Nurul, Anisha Ryuzaki, Manda Vvidenarint, Rosachi-hime, Luca Marvell, mushi kara-chan, haruchan, Restychan, Yuria Asahina, Uchiha Riri, zeedezly clalucindtha, Ynohseh, Kumada Chiyu, Kurosaki Au Chan, ami, sahwachan, Hikaru Sora 14, AkasunaVanny, Bluesweetpink, nhakhina sagitaria, bluestar2604, epiapi, kim la so, Nisa Annasri, mantika mochi, azizaanr, Icha Icha Kenjinaru, Guest, Followers, Favers and SILENT READER :')_

Minna review lagi ya :D Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak atas dukungannya ... tanpa kalian saya bukanlah apa-apa :')

_**Salam SSSAVERS!**_

_**U.S eaa**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Uchiha Sakura**_

_**Uchiha Sarada**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So ... Mind to Review again?


	3. Chapter 3

**New Life, Give Me a Chance**

by

UchiHaruno Misaki

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

Warning

AU, OoC, Misstypo(s), EyD, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Family.

_SasuSaku_ Always in my fict!

Sequel of Regret In Winter

_Multichapter_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This story pure is mine!

Don't like? Don't read!

Flame? Jika membangun maka akan saya terima dengan tangan terbuka, jika tidak maka akan saya remove!

Ingat jika memang tidak suka maka langsung klik BACK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

Enjoy Reading

-oOo-

_Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir ..._

_Apa yang kita lakukan di masa lalu bukan untuk disesalkan akan tetapi jadikanlah kenangan buruk memiliki arti pengalaman berharga yang mengajarkan kita akan kesalahan kita di masa lampau jangan sampai terulang kembali ..._

_Tuhan maha adil, Tuhan begitu menyayangi seorang Ibu dan tentu Tuhan akan memberikan apa yang seorang Ibu inginkan ..._

_Tuhan maha baik, Tuhan akan mengampuni hambanya yang merasakan penyesalan mendalam dan tentu Tuhan akan memberikan hambanya itu sesuatu yang hambanya inginkan ..._

_Kesempatan kedua, Tuhan akan memberikan hal itu pada mereka yang benar-benar merasakan penyesalan mendalam tanpa dusta di hati kecilnya sekalipun._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore itu di taman Konoha terdapat banyak anak-anak tengah bermain dengan wajah gembira. Ada yang bermain bola, pasir, lompat tali, dan sebagainya.

Salah satunya adalah dua gadis cilik yang kini tengah berayun di taman itu.

"Hina-_chan _tadi Hina-_chan _kenapa menangis di Sekolah? Apa ada yang mengganggumu?" tanya salah satu gadis cilik yang tengah berayun dengan posisi berdiri itu kepada gadis yang dipanggil Hina itu lembut.

Gadis kecil berhelaian _raven _berponi itu hanya bisa menunduk memainkan jari-jarinya gugup, "Ti-tidak ada yang menggangguku ko _Nee-chan_ ..." sahutnya lirih.

Gadis itu menatap Hina dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau menangis tadi?"

"..." Hina hanya menunduk seraya masih memainkan jari-jarinya gugup.

"Hinata dengar! Kau harus mengatakan padaku apapun yang terjadi padamu! Ingat kita sudah bersama sejak bayi, kau sakit maka aku juga akan sakit. Aku menyayangimu Hinata, katakan apa yang terjadi? Jangan pernah ada kebohongan di antara kita!" ujar gadis itu tegas.

Hinata menatap gadis yang duduk di ayunan di sebelah ayunannya itu dengan mata berkaca-kaca, "Ta-tadi S-Sai me-merusak lu-lukisanku, d-dia mencoret semua lukisan yang aku buat _Nee-chan_, padahal a-aku membuat lukisan itu untuk _Nee-chan _hikss, maafkan a-aku ..." Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan tangan lalu menangis sesenggukan.

Gadis manis di sampingnya hanya bisa terkekeh geli, turun dari ayunannya gadis itu dengan cepat menghampiri Hinata dan —_bruk_! Ia memeluk Hinata seraya mengusap helaian _raven _pendek itu lembut.

"Sssshhh ... sudah jangan menangis, tidak apa-apa lukisan itu rusak. Hinata bisa membuatnya lagi 'kan? Hinata 'kan jago melukis," ujar gadis berumur delapan tahun itu lembut.

Hinata membalas pelukan gadis itu erat seraya menenggelamkan wajah imutnya di dada gadis itu manja, "Y-ya _Nee-chan _benar. Be-besok _Nee-chan_ ulang tahun 'kan? B-bolehkah a-aku mengucapkannya sekarang?" tanya Hinata ragu.

Gadis itu terkekeh geli, "Tentu ..."

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya lalu gadis berhelaian _raven _pendek mencuat dengan poni menutupi seluruh keningnya itu berdiri dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi gadis di depannya.

"_Nee_, _Onee-chan ... otanjoubi omedetou_! Aku me-menyayangimu _Nee-chan _..." ujarnya gugup dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi _cubby_-nya.

Gadis itu tersenyum haru lalu —_chup_! Ia mengecup kening Hinata lembut. "Terimakasih Hinata ..."

Hinata mengangguk antusias, "_Un _..."

Gadis itu mengacak surai _raven _Hinata lembut, "Ayo kita pulang sudah sore ..." lalu ia dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar.

"_H-ha'i _... tu-tunggu aku!" lalu Hinata pun mulai berlari menyusul gadis itu.

"Hinata-_chan _ayo cepat!" teriak gadis kecil berumur delapan tahun itu pada Hinata yang tengah berlari dengan sangat pelan.

"Haah ... haah ... tu-tunggu aku _Onee-chan_! Aku—!"

Bruk!

"H-huwaaaaaaa sa-sakit hikss!'

"Astaga HINATA!"

Gadis berhelaian _softpink _sebahu itu terkejut setengah mati melihat gadis bermanik kelabu itu jatuh hingga kedua lututnya berdarah.

"Hikss, sa-sakit ..." gadis kecil bernama Hinata itu terus menangis seraya menutup kedua matanya. Sakura yang melihat Hinata menangis dengan cepat ia berlari menjauhi Hinata dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Hinata menatap punggung Sakura sedih, "_Onee-chan _ja-jangan tinggalkan aku hikss!" Sakura tetap berlari tanpa mengindahkan panggilan Hinata.

_'Maaf Hinata-chan ...'_

.

.

.

.

"Ayah ini ada seorang pasien yang sangat susah aku tangani. Semenjak ia datang ke Rumah Sakit, ia tak pernah mau bertemu dengan dokter. Kalau dipaksa ia nekat akan bunuh diri," ujar seorang pria berkepala tiga itu kepada Ayahnya yang tengah membaca koran sorenya di taman rumah ala eropa sederhana itu.

Pria paruh baya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kimimaro mantan dokter kepercayaan keluarga Haruno itu melipat korannya dan melepaskan kacamatanya lalu menatap Putera sematawayangnya itu santai.

"Sudahlah biar Ayah yang menangani pasien itu. Kau jangan terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu Nak, ingat _mereka _membutuhkan perhatianmu ..." sahutnya dengan suara tegas khas seorang Ayah.

Toneri meminum teh hangatnya pelan, "Ya aku tahu itu Ayah ..." jawabnya sedikit terkekeh geli.

"Jadi—"

_Sreeeeg!_

Gerbang rumah itu tergeser kasar oleh seseorang membuat Kimimaro harus menghentikan kalimatnya. Mereka berdua menoleh dan melihat seorang gadis kecil berlari tergesa-gesa kearah mereka dengan lelehan airmata di kedua pipi ranumnya dan tentu saja membuat mereka berdua khawatir.

"Papa ... Papa! Hikss!" dengan cepat Toneri menghampiri gadis kecil itu lalu berjongkok guna menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan gadis itu.

"Shhh ... tenanglah sayang. Ada apa? Jangan menangis," ujar Toneri seraya menghapus airmata gadis itu lembut.

Sakura menatap Ayah dan Kakeknya itu dengan tubuh gemetar hebat, "H-Hinata Papa ... hikss, di jatuh d-dan kakinya berdarah. Sakura tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, Sakura t-takut darah Papa. A-ayo kita ke taman sekarang!" ujarnya dengan gemetar.

Toneri menatap Puterinya itu sedikit terbelalak lebar. "Eh? Hinata jatuh? Haah ... sudah jangan menangis ya Sakura. Sini Papa gendong dan kita harus segera menemui Hinata ..." Toneri dengan sigap menggendong Puterinya itu lembut lalu membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Kimimaro yang kini tengah tersenyum tipis melihat interaksi Putera dan cucunya itu.

"Ayah aku pergi dulu,"

"Hm, pergilah ..." setelah berpamitan kepada Ayahnya dengan langkah sedikit tergesa-gesa Toneri melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

"Hikss maafkan Saki Papa ..." di sepanjang jalan Sakura terus saja menangis di gendongan Toneri, sedangkan Toneri hanya tersenyum kecil seraya sesekali mengecup pipi Puterinya itu.

"Sudahlah ... Papa tahu Saki takut darah jadi Saki tidak bersalah karena meninggalkan Hinata di sana," ujarnya lembut.

Sakura hanya bisa menangis di dalam pelukan sang Ayah.

Toneri kini telah sampai di taman. Pria tampan itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman dan —_deg_! Jantung Toneri seakan ingin jatuh saat itu juga ketika melihat gadis _raven _bermata kelabu sama sepertinya kini tengah menangis dengan kedua kaki berlumuran darah lumayan banyak.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Dengan sedikit berlari Toneri menghampiri gadis kecil itu, "Hinata!" teriaknya sedikit panik.

Hinata mendongkakan kepalanya dan seketika itu pula Hinata kembali menangis, "S-sakit ... ini s-sakit sekali Papa hikss ..." tangisnya semakin pecah ketika merasakan kedua lututnya berdenyut perih.

Dengan perlahan Toneri menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya lalu pria itu berjongkok di depan Hinata. "Shhh, jangan menanis sayang. Lihat tuh Sakura-_nee _jadi ikut menangis, Hinata tidak suka melihat Sakura-_nee _menangis 'kan?" ujar Toneri kepada Hinata seraya membersihkan luka di kaki Hinata dengan air garam yang selalu ia bawa. Hey ia dokter yang telah memiliki dua orang Puteri jadi untuk jaga-jaga dokter muda itu tentu selalu membawa air garam dalam botol kecil untuk penanganan pertama jika kedua Puterinya terluka.

Hinata kecil menatap Sakura yang tengah berdiri jauh di depannya seraya terisak. Sakura bahkan tak berani menatap wajah Hinata karena gadis kecil itu merasa sangat bersalah pada Hinata, Hinata kecil kembali menatap wajah sang Ayah dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Y-ya Hi-Hinata benci melihat Sakura-_nee _menangis Papa ... k-kalau melihat S-Sakura-_nee _menangis entah mengapa h-hati H-Hinata terasa s-sakit hikss," ujar Hinata lirih seraya terisak pilu.

Toneri tersenyum dan ia mengecup pipi Hinata sejenak lalu beranjak menghampiri Sakura yang tengah menunduk itu, —_chup_! Toneri mengecup kening Sakura lalu menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura dan kembali melangkah menghampiri Hinata yang tengah duduk di ayunan.

Toneri duduk di ayunan sebelah ayunan yang Hinata duduki, pria tampan itu mengangkat Sakura kepangkuannya.

Sakura kecil melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang Ayah seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana, "Papa maafkan Saki ... kalau saja Saki tidak berlari Hinata mungkin tidak akan terluka, _hikss _... maaf!" isakannya kembali terdengar. Toneri tersenyum tipis seraya mengelus helaian _softpink _sebahu Puterinya itu lembut.

"Hn, sudah tidak apa-apa. Lihat Hinata sudah berhenti menangis," ujar Toneri lembut seraya melirik Hinata yang tengah menunduk di ayunannya.

Dengan perlahan Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata yang tengah menunduk. "H-Hinata-_chan _... maafkan aku," lirih Sakura pelan.

Hinata mendongkakan kepalanya dan —_tap_! Hinata turun dari ayunannya lalu menghampiri Sakura yang masih duduk nyaman di pangkuan sang Ayah. Hinata menatap Toneri dengan tatapan berbinar, pria bermata kelabu itu terkekeh geli melihat tatapan Hinata padanya maka —_hup_! Tanpa pikir panjang Toneri mengangkat Hinata dan memangku Puterinya itu di paha sebelah kirinya.

Sakura dan Hinata kini duduk berhadapan dan Toneri sebagai penengahnya. "Emh, a-aku t-tidak apa-apa ko Sakura-_nee_. Aku tahu Sakura-_nee _tadi tak berniat meninggalkanku, aku tahu Sakura-_nee _t-takut darah maka dari itu aku tetap setia menunggu di taman ini hingga Sakura-_nee _kembali dan semua ini bukan salah _Nee-chan_ ..." ujar Hinata seraya tersenyum tulus kepada Sakura yang kini menatapnya sendu.

_Tap!_

Sakura menggenggam kedua tangan mungil Hinata dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, "Terimakasih Hinata-_chan _... aku berjanji di depan Papa dan demi bunda yang tengah berada di sisi Tuhan. Aku Ootsutsuki Sakura berjanji tidak akan pernah melukai dan membuat Ootsutsuki Hinata sedih. Itu adalah janji Sakura sebagai Puteri sulung Ootsutsuki Toneri!" ujar Sakura lantang. Toneri dan Hinata membelalakan matanya tak percaya, namun sejurus kemudian Hinata mengangguk antusias dan —_bruk_! Ia memeluk Sakura erat.

"T-terimakasih Sakura-_nee_. Aku juga demi Bunda dan Papa, aku sebagai Ootsutsuki Hinata berjanji tidak akan pernah membuat Sakura-_nee _menangis dan bersedih! Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membahagiakan Sakura-_nee _sekalipun aku harus menderita! Itulah janjiku seumur hidup! aku menyayangimu!" ucap Hinata lantang tanpa terbata-bata sedikit pun ketika mengatakan janjinya. Sakura tersenyum haru dan Toneri menatap Puterinya bangga.

"Ya, aku jauh lebih menyayangimu Hinata-_chan _..."

Toneri mendekap kedua Puterinya itu lembut. Pria itu mendongkak menatap langit senja dengan senyuman tipis yang terpatri di bibir tipisnya.

_'Kita memiliki Puteri yang hebat ... dan terimakasih Sakura, terimakasih karena kau telah memberikan seseorang sebagai penggantimu ...'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

Haruno Karin berjalan di koridor tempatnya bekerja dengan langkah tergesa-gesa. "Sial! Kenapa _manager _bodoh itu tak memberitahuku tentang perubahan jadwal? Agh! Menyebalkan!" gerutunya dengan perasaan dongkol. Bagaimana tidak? Karena kelalaian _manager _idiotnya itu Karin harus rela bertatap muka dengan sang Direktur utama perusahaannya yang pasti tengah marah besar dan Karin harus mempersiapkan hatinya untuk itu.

_Tap!_

Kini Karin telah berdiri tepat di depan pintu Direktur utama tempatnya bekerja.

_Huuuffttt _...

Menghela napasnya pelan berusaha menetralkan perasaannya, gadis berhelaian merah marun itu merapikan sedikit pakaiannya dan—

_Tok, tok, tok!_

Karin mengetuk pintu di depannya pelan.

"Hn, masuk!"

_Cklek!_

Karin membuka pintu di depannya dengan sangat pelan, —_tap_! Setelah ia berhasil memasuki ruangan kerja yang sangat luas itu dengan pelan ia kembali menutup pintunya.

_Brug!_

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Karin melangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan menuju meja Direktur utama di perusahaan _modelling _terbesar di Paris itu yang berada tepat di balik dinding ke-empat ruang kerja yang sangat mewah dan luas tersebut.

_Tap!_

Kini Karin telah berdiri tepat di depan seorang pria berhelaian perak yang tengah menandatangani dokumen-dokumen di meja kerjanya.

Membungkuk hormat Karin mulai membuka suaranya, "Direktur maafkan saya—"

"Apa yang kaulakukan selama seminggu ini Nona Haruno?" potong pria itu dengan nada dingin tanpa menatap Karin sedikit pun. Jarinya masih setia menggores setiap tinta penanya di atas lembaran kertas berbeda-beda itu dengan lihai.

_Glek!_

Karin berusaha menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Gadis berumur kepala tiga itu membenarkan _frame _kacamatanya dengan sedikit gemetar, "Maafkan saya Direktur, _manager _saya—"

"Jangan karena aku adalah tunanganmu berarti kau bebas melakukan hal ini pada perusahaan! Ingat nona Haruno, aku tak akan pernah memandang seseorang dari status! Sekali pun kau adalah tunanganku kau tetap bawahanku di sini, kau tahu? Gara-gara kelalaianmu perusahaan ini mengalami kerugian 15%!" ujar pria itu lagi-lagi memotong perkataan Karin dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf, kini pria itu menatap Karin dengan kedua iris merahnya tajam.

Karin hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya dalam. "Maafkan aku ..."

Pria itu menghela napasnya pelan lalu kembali menekuni dokumennya, "Kata maafmu itu tidak akan pernah bisa mengganti kerugian perusahaanku! Pergilah!" ujarnya datar tanpa ekspresi.

Karin menatap pria itu tak percaya, "Tapi—"

"Kau dengar apa kataku? Pergi!"

Karin membungkukan tubuhnya kepada pria itu sopan lalu membalikan tubuhnya dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Kalau bukan karena bisnis keluarga aku tak akan pernah mau bertunangan denganmu, wanita tak berguana!" ujar pria itu dingin tanpa memghiraukan perasaan Karin yang kini terasa berdenyut perih.

_Cklek!_

_Blam!_

Dengan cepat Karin berlari menuju pintu keluar perusahaan _Scorpions Corporation_ itu. Setelah sampai di luar dengan langkah gontai Karin melangkahkan kakinya menuju _basement _untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Karin mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju apartementnya di kawasan _Alésia, rue d'Alesia - Paris 14th_ dengan kecepatan sedikit di atas rata-rata. Ya, ia menuju apartemen miliknya di Negara asing tersebut.

Selama di perjalanan tanpa ia sadari airmatanya jatuh dari kedua manik _rubby_-nya itu. Senju Tobirama itulah nama pria yang nyatanya adalah atasan sekaligus tunangan Karin. Ya, tunangan ... sejujurnya mereka telah dijodohkan oleh orang tua mereka dan Karin telah jatuh cinta kepada pria itu jauh sebelum mereka dijodohkan. Ya, lebih tepatnya jatuh cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Senju Tobirama adalah pria mapan berumur tiga puluh tujuh tahun, memiliki wajah tampan di atas rata-rata, kepiawaiannya dalam dunia bisnis membuat ia semakin bersinar dengan statusnya sebagai direktur utama di perusahaan SC Corp terbesar di Paris tersebut. Bahkan tuan rumah di Negara asing tersebut tak segan menganggap Senju Tobirama adalah warga sipil di Negara mereka, padahal pria bermanik merah itu hanyalah seorang imigran dari salah satu Negara di Asia yang menumpang mendirikan perusahaan di Negara _style _tersebut.

Pertama kali Karin bertemu dengan Tobirama adalah di acara _fashion show Victorian_ yang digelar di Negara tersebut lima tahun yang lalu. Tobirama sebagai Direktur dari perusahaan _style _terbesar di Paris itu datang sebagai tamu istimewa dan Karin sendiri berperan sebagai pramuniaga busana tersebut. Saat manik _rubby_-nya bertemu pandang dengan manik _redlight _milik pria tampan berhelaian perak tersebut entah mengapa hati Karin berdebar hebat dan dari sanalah awal dari kisah cintanya setelah sekian lama ia melupakan cinta pertamanya. Ya, siapa lagi jika bukan Uchiha Sasuke? Pemuda yang sungguh tak pantas untuk ia miliki, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk ia ingat pun rasanya ia telah membuat dosa besar kepada mendiang adiknya ... _Haruno Sakura._

_Deg!_

_Ckiiiiiiiiiiiit!_

Dengan gerakan reflek Karin menginjak pedal rem mobilnya kuat hingga mobil _Cadillac ELR _hitam _metalic _itu berhenti mendadak di jembatan sepi yang tak jauh dari letak apartemennya. Napasnya tak beraturan, kedua telapak tangannya bergetar hebat mencengkeram stir mobilnya, pandangan matanya di balik _frame _kacamata merahnya itu semakin lama semakin merabun terhalang oleh linangan airmata.

Kedua manik _rubby_-nya menatap foto kecil berisikan foto seorang gadis manis berhelaian _softpink _sebahu yang tengah tersenyum _sangat _tipis di _dashboard _mobilnya dengan tatapan terluka dan rapuh.

_Set!_

Karin mencengkeram dada kirinya yang terasa berdenyut perih itu keras, menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat dan —_tes, tes, tes! _Akhirnya airmatanya pun mengalir di kedua pipinya yang tertutup _make up._

"Sakura, begini 'kah caramu menghukumku? Apa ini sebuah karma untukku? Kau berhasil membuatku merasa bersalah dan terus menyesal. Kau tahu? Aku sudah mengerti bagaimana penderitaanmu dulu karena ... aku pun kini merasakannya! _Hikss _... bagaimana rasanya tak diinginkan oleh orang yang kita cintai, aku tahu rasanya Saki! Aku tahu _hikss _... maaf, maaf, maaf ... aku tahu kata maaf tak akan mampu membuat semuanya kembali seperti dulu ..." lirihnya penuh kepedihan.

.

.

.

.

"Selesai!" wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum senang ketika _sweater _rajutannya telah selesai. Melipat _sweater softpink_ di pangkuannya Haruno Mebuki lantas tersenyum pedih seraya mengelus permukaan _sweater _itu dengan tangan gemetar.

Menghela napas sejenak, Mebuki meletakan _sweater _itu di atas tempat tidurnya.

_Tap!_

Wanita berhelaian pirang pucat itu beranjak dan melangkah dengan gontai kearah jendela kamarnya.

_Tak!_

_Cklek!_

_Wushhhhh!_

Jendela besar itu dengan sukses terbuka lebar ketika Mebuki membukanya, angin malam dengan pelan tapi pasti mulai menyeruak memasuki kamarnya dan hawa dingin pun kini telah dengan sempurna mengelilingi setiap inci tubuh Mebuki yang hanya terbalut gaun tidur tipis.

Dingin?

Ya, tentu saja. Suhu di Canada saat ini mencapai _8°C,_ akan tetapi Mebuki tak merasakan kedinginan itu karena sudah kita bahas bukan? Ya, ia telah mati rasa sejak ... Haruno Sakura Puteri bungsunya telah pergi meninggalkannya.

Mebuki menatap langit malam tanpa bintang itu dengan tatapan hampa, pandangannya kosong dan tanpa ia sadari airmatanya untuk yang ratusan ribu kalinya mengalir deras di kedua pipinya.

_'Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di atas sana Saki? Apa kau melihat Ibu di bawah sini? Kau tahu? Ibu sangat merindukanmu ...'_

"..."

_Cklek!_

"Sayang aku pula—"

Kizashi mematung di ambang pintu ketika melihat sang Isteri yang kini tengah meraung pilu di balkon kamarnya. Seketika itu pula Kizashi hanya mampu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dalam diam.

_'Ternyata kau belum bisa merelakannya Mebuki ...'_

Dengan perlahan Kizashi melonggarkan dasinya dan menyimpan jas kantornya di sofa, lalu pria berhelaian serupa dengan bunga kebanggaan Jepang itu melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Mebuki yang tengah duduk di bangku balkon dengan posisi yang sangat memprihatinkan.

_Tap!_

"Mebuki ..." lirihnya pelan seraya mengelus pundak sang Isteri. Mebuki tersentak kaget maka dengan cepat ia menghapus airmatanya lalu menoleh kearah sang Suami yang berdiri di sampingnya seraya menatapnya datar.

Merapikan pakaiannya yang sedikit kusut Mebuki pun berdiri di depan Kizashi dengan senyuman tipisnya, "Aa, Kizashi-_kun _kau sudah pulang? Mau aku siapkan makan malam? Atau air hangat? Kau tahu 'kan cuaca sangat dingin dan kau—"

_Bruk!_

Mebuki tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya karena dengan gerakan cepat Kizashi menarik tubuhnya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat. Mebuki tak dapat membalas pelukan Kizashi, wanita itu hanya memandang langit dengan tatapan kosong.

"Ya aku tahu cuaca sangat dingin, tapi ... kau sendiri kenapa berada di balkon dengan gaun tipis yang bahkan tak dapat menutupi tubuhmu? Kau kedinginan sayang," lirih Kizashi pelan di perpotongan leher Isterinya.

"... kau tahu sendiri aku tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi Kizashi, _dia _telah membawa seluruh perasaanku bersamanya," sahut Mebuki dengan nada datar.

Kizashi hanya mampu bungkam tanpa bisa mengelak. Ia tahu, sangat tahu bahwa Isterinya tidaklah gila. Ya, Isterinya hanya kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Oleh karena itu Mebuki hanya mampu sadar dari rasa trauma dan _shock_-nya, setelah masa penyembuhan Mebuki biasa melakukan aktivitasnya seperti dulu. Memasak, menyiram bunga, membereskan rumah, berbincang dengan sang Suami dan Puteri sulungnya santai seakan tak terjadi apapun, melayani kebutuhan biologis sang Suami dan banyak lagi.

Namun ... Kizashi tahu, Mebuki melakukan hal itu tanpa jiwa yang tersemat di raganya. Ya, Mebuki bagai robot yang ter-_setting _untuk melakukan kehidupan normalnya dengan baik dan tentu saja memang begitu kenyataannya. Akan tetapi ia melakukannya tanpa rasa, ya ... rasa dan jiwa.

Untuk sesaat jantung Kizashi terasa remuk mengingat bahwa Isterinya tak bisa seperti dulu lagi. Ya, seperti dulu yang hidup dalam artian yang sebenarnya, bukan seperti sekarang ini karena Mebuki hidup tapi ... _mati_.

_Tes!_

Mebuki hanya dapat tersenyum pedih di balik pundak sang Suami ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di perpotongan lehernya. Ya, ia tahu bahwa untuk yang kesekian kalinya Kizashi menangisi dirinya yang seperti ini. Hatinya pun ingin sekali berteriak bahwa ia harus bangkit! Ia juga tak sanggup membuat Suaminya bersedih, tapi ... Mebuki tak bisa. Ia tak dapat menampik bahwa dirinya benar-benar tak bisa diselamatkan lagi, kecuali jika Puterinya ... Haruno Sakura kembali kepadanya. Ya, hanya itu yang bisa menyembuhkan Mebuki si wanita paling rapuh setelah ditinggalkan oleh Puterinya itu.

Mebuki dengan perlahan melepaskan dekapan sang Suami dari tubuhnya. Wanita itu berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah tergesa meninggalkan Kizashi yang kini tengah sibuk mengusap airmatanya dengan tangan bergetar.

_Set!_

Mebuki mengambil sesuatu dari atas tempat tidurnya dan ia pun menyembunyikan benda itu di balik punggungnya, lalu dengan langkah ringan wanita paruh baya itu berjalan menghampiri Kizashi yang kini menatapnya sendu.

"Kizashi-_kun _kau tahu? Aku sudah menyelesaikannya," ujar Mebuki dengan nada senang.

"..." Kizashi hanya diam memandang Istetrinya pilu.

_Set! Srak!_

Mebuki memperlihatkan _sweater _rajutnya tepat di depan wajah Suaminya, "TARA! Lihat _sweater _rajutanku sudah selesai! Bagus bukan? Aa aku sudah tidak sabar melihat betapa senangnya Sakura besok di hari ulang tahunnya dengan hadiah yang akan aku berikan ini! Kau tahu 'kan? Betapa gadis kecil kita menginginkan sesuatu yang aku buat sendiri? Dulu bahkan aku— ... aku, tak dapat mengabulkan apa yang Sakura inginkan. Hanya Karin yang selalu kuperhatikan, tak jarang aku melihat gadis kecil kita itu menangis dan dengan bodohnya aku tak ingin memerdulikannya ... hahaha gadis kecilku yang manis itu pasti akan sangat bahagia, —benarkan Kizashi-_kun_? _hikss_, aku tahu dia pasti senang ..." ujar Mebuki dengan ekspresi bahagia namun airmata ikut telak dalam menyempurnakan ekspresi menyedihkan wanita itu.

Kizashi membungkam mulutnya lemah, ia menatap Mebuki yang tengah memeluk _sweater _itu dengan nanar.

_Bruk!_

Kizashi jatuh bersimpuh di hadapan Mebuki dengan bahu gemetar hebat. Telapak tangannya masih setia membungkam mulutnya untuk meredam isak tangisnya.

"Sudah cukup Mebuki! Sudah cukup! Sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini?" lirih Kizashi seraya menatap sang Isteri pilu.

Mebuki memandang Kizashi datar. "Kembalikan Sakura padaku, maka aku akan menghentikan semuanya ..." ujarnya dingin. Sejurus kemudian Mebuki mengalihkan tatapannya kearah langit malam dengan tatapan sendu, "Kembalikan ia padaku, hanya itu yang kuinginkan apa itu begitu sulit hingga kau tak mampu melakukannya? Aku tak menginginkan apapun, hanya Sakura ... hanya Sakura yang aku inginkan!" lirihnya dengan nada penuh akan luka.

Setelah mengatakan itu entah pada Suaminya atau Tuhannya tersebut, Mebuki membalikan tubuhnya dan dengan lunglai ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur lalu ia pun mulai merebahkan tubuhnya di sana dengan posisi memunggungi Kizashi yang masih bersimpuh di lantai balkon kamar mereka.

_'Kembalilah pada Ibu Sakura ... hikss,_' batinnya pilu, lalu ia pun mulai menutup matanya.

Kizashi menatap punggung ringkih Isterinya itu dengan tatapan kosong.

_'Tuhan! Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan kami akan terus seperti ini? Sampai kapan?! Kumohon hentikan! Sudah cukup ...' _batinnya penuh kepedihan.

.

.

.

.

_Cklek!_

Pintu apartemen mewah itu tebuka setelah terdengar suara tombol kombinasi sebagai kata sandi untuk membuka pintu tersebut. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan wajah tegas nan datar itu mulai memasuki apartemen-nya dengan langkah gontai dan wajah letih yang sangat kentara sekali di balik raut wajah datarnya itu.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

_Cklek!_

_Tek!_

_Sret!_

Setelah sampai di kamarnya pemuda yang sudah pantas dipanggil pria tersebut karena umurnya yang telah melewati tiga puluh tahun tersebut kini dengan malas melempar jas kantornya asal keatas tempat tidur setelah ia melepaskan dua kancing kemejanya dan dasinya.

Kembali melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar menuju _pantry _dapur, pria itu membuka pintu lemari es itu dengan santai lalu mengambil sebuah bir kaleng dan _—Ckerk! —Gluk!_ Pria muda itu meneguk minumannya dengan habis sekali tenggak.

_Haaaah_ ...

Menghela napas berat pria itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya kembali seraya membuka kancing kemejanya satu persatu dan setelah semua kancing terbuka, pria berwajah tampan itu dengan kasar melepaskan kemeja hitam itu dari tubuh atletis-nya lalu melempar kemeja itu ke sembarang arah. Kini terlihatlah tubuh kekar pria itu dengan sangat jelas serta otot-ototnya yang terbentuk sempurna kini terekspos dengan jelas dan lagi perut _six pack_-nya yang terpahat dengan indah membuat pria itu terlihat _cool and hot._

Pria dengan keadaan _topless _itu menuangkan botol _wine_-nya yang tersaji di meja kamarnya ke gelas yang ia pegang lalu dengan beringas pria itu meneguk wine tersebut dan —_Prang_! Pria itu membanting gelas kosong di tangannya ke dinding hingga hancur berkeping-keping dengan mata berkilat.

_Haaah, haaah, haaah!_

Napas pria itu memburu dengan wajah tampannya yang telah memerah sempurna.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

_Greeek!_

Pria itu dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku balkon apartemen-nya setelah dia membuka pintu penghubung antara kamar dan balkonnya itu dia pun mendudukan tubuhnya di sana dengan wajahnya yang kembali datar seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Masih dengan keadaan _topless _dan helaian _raven_-nya yang berantakan pria itu bersedekap dada seraya memandang langit malam dengan bulan yang bersinar terang namun tanpa bintang itu dengan tatapan datar dan kosong.

_Drrt, drrt, drrt!_

Deringan ponsel yang berada di saku celananya membuat pria itu tersadar dari renungannya. Pria itu mengambil ponselnya lalu menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan sedikit melembut, —_klik_!

"Hn,"

"..."

"Aku akan sampai di Jepang besok lusa dan kau tenang saja aku akan hadir di Sekolahmu," jawab pria itu dengan nada datar namun penuh perhatian.

"..."

"Hn, Ayah juga menyayangimu."

_Biip!_

Dan pria itu pun memutuskan hubungannya dari seseorang di seberang sana.

_Klik!_

Pria itu kembali menekan layar ponselnya yang menampilkan foto seorang gadis berhelaian _softpink _sebahu yang tersenyum lebar sebagai _wallpaper _layar _touch screen_-nya itu. Tersenyum kecil pria bermanik sehitam batu _onyx _tersebut sedikit tertegun ketika melihat tanggal dan jam di layar ponselnya.

_11.59 pm ..._

_._

_._

_._

_6 ..._

_._

_._

_._

_5 ..._

_._

_._

_._

_4 ..._

_._

_._

_._

_3 ..._

_._

_._

_._

_2 ..._

_._

_._

_._

_Diiiiing!_

_00.00 am._

Pria itu menutup matanya sejanak lalu menghela napas pelan, pria itu kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya menatap langit malam dengan pancaran matanya yang penuh akan kerinduan dan—

_'Hn ... Otanjoubi omedetou Sakura. Aku merindukanmu ...'_ batinnya sendu.

.

.

.

.

_'Happy birthday to you ... happy birthday to you ... happy birthday Sakura ... and blow out the candle ...'_

_Wushhhhh!_

_Prok, prok, prok!_

Gadis berhelaian _softpink _panjang yang diikat satu ekor kuda dengan juntaian poni di kedua sisi wajah manisnya itu meniup lilinya yang berangka -17 tersebut dengan kedua bola mata tertutup dan berakhir dengan suara riuh tepuk tangan para tamu undangan yang terdiri dari teman Sekolahnya semua.

"Waaaa selamat ya Sakura-_chan _..."

"Ya selamat ya _forehead _ini kado-ku untukmu dan _bla, bla, bla,"_

Ootsutsuki Sakura sang ratu di pesta _happy seventeen years old-_nya itu hanya tersenyum senang melihat semua teman-teman Sekolahnya yang datang mengerumuninya dengan kado-kado mereka.

Gadis itu begitu terlihat sangat cantik dengan sebuah _dress softpink _sederhana yang melekat sempurna di tubuh rampingnya itu, "Hm, teman-teman terimakasih untuk kedatangan kalian di acara ulang tahunku yang sederhana ini. Sungguh di umurku yang ketujuh belas tahun ini aku begitu bahagia karena telah memiliki teman baik seperti kalian dan keluarga yang sangat menyayangiku. Ehem Papa, _Ojii-san _dan Hinata-_chan _terimakasih untuk segalanya ..." ujar gadis yang ternyata Ootsutsuki Sakura itu dengan senyuman yang terlihat sangat indah.

Kimimaro yang tengah berdiri di salah satu pilar rumah itu pun berjalan dengan langkah tegas menghampiri cucunya itu. Ya, walaupun pria itu sudah tua akan tetapi pria itu terlihat masih sangat sehat dan bugar untuk seukuran pria seumuran dengannya.

_Tap!_

_Chup!_

Kimimaro mengecup kening cucunya itu lembut, "_Nee _Sakura kau sudah besar ternyata. Hn, _Otanjoubi omedetou _Sakura-_chan _..." Sakura tersenyum tipis lalu memeluk Kakeknya erat.

"Un, terimakasih _Ojii-san _..." sahutnya lirih.

_Prok, prok, prok!_

Semua orang kembali bertepuk tangan ketika melihat adegan cucu dan Kakek _moment _tersebut.

"Ehem, pak tua bisakah anda melepaskan pelukan anda dari gadisku?" suara lantang seseorang dari arah tangga membuat semua orang menoleh kearah sana dan—

"Kyaaaaaaaa paman Toneri tampan sekali!"

"Oh betapa relanya aku menjadi Ibu dari Sakura dan Hinata ..."

"Paman kenapa semakin tua kau semakin tampan saja? Oh bolehkah aku melahirkan anak-anakmu lagi Paman?" teriak seorang gadis _blonde ponytail _yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sahabat Sakura membuat suasana menjadi hening seketika. Semua orang termasuk Kimimaro menatap gadis itu aneh.

"..."

Yamanaka Ino balas menatap semua orang dengan tatapan canggung, "Ups, _sorry _hehe ..."

"Hahahahaaaa!"

Sakura menepuk keningnya dengan pelan melihat sikap _'fansgirling' _sahabatnya yang kambuh di saat yang tidak tepat terhadap Ayahnya yang Sakura akui masih terlihat sangat tampan itu membuatnya tak habis pikir.

Toneri hanya terkekeh geli lalu menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Pria berumur empat puluh tahun itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sakura yang kini tengah berdiri digandengan tangan Kimimaro.

_Tap!_

Kini Toneri berdiri tepat di depan Sakura, "Bolehkah?" menyodorkan sebelah tangannya ala sang pangeran yang hendak mengajak seorang putri berdansa.

Sakura memiringkan sedikit kepalanya dan berpose seakan ragu, maka dengan perlahan Sakura menolehkan kepalanya kepada sang Kakek seakan meminta persetujuan.

Kimimaro tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk. Sakura tersenyum senang lalu dengan antusias ia menarik tangan Ayahnya dan —_bruk_! Keadaan tak seperti yang Sakura pikirkan, nyatanya bukan ia yang menarik akan tetapi ia yang tertarik oleh tarikan sang Ayah yang membawanya ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Saki, selamat ulang tahun. Kau tahu, Papa tidak menyangka kau sudah tumbuh menjadi gadis paling cantik. Padahal Papa masih ingat ketika Papa mengganti popokmu —ugh!" Toneri tiba-tiba saja merintih.

Dalam pelukan hangat Ayahnya Sakura mengerucutkam bibirnya sebal, "Hentikan ucapanmu itu Papa! Jangan membuatku malu!" rajuknya seraya terus mencubit pinggang Toneri.

"Hahaha lihat gadis garang di Sekolah kita ternyata sangat _kawai _jika di depan Ayahnya Hahaha!" ujar seorang pemuda _blonde spike_ itu seraya tersenyum tiga jari. Semua orang yang ada di sana sontak saja ikut tertawa mendengarnya.

"Hahahaa cieee Sakura-_chan kawai nee_ ..."

_Blush!_

Wajah Sakura telah memerah sempurna, "Awas kau Uzumaki Naruto ..." ujar Sakura dengan nada rendah sehingga semua orang tak dapat mendengarnya kecuali Toneri yang kini terkekeh geli.

"Sudahlah. Nah sekarang Papa akan memberikan hadiah pertamamu ..." ujar Toneri seraya melepaskan pelukannya.

Sakura menatap Ayahnya dengan wajah berbinar, "Wah mana hadiahku?!" pekiknya girang. Oh ayolah walaupun Sakura terkenal sebagai gadis lumayan garang dan dewasa di Sekolahnya tetap saja seorang Ootsutsuki Sakura akan bersikap selayaknya puteri manis di depan Ayah dan Kakeknya.

Toneri tersenyum —ah ralat tapi pria berumur empat puluh tahun itu menyeringai dan—

_Chup!_

_Chup!_

_Chup!_

_BLUSH!_

"Woaaaaaaaahhhhh—!" semua orang tercengang melihat kejadian yang tersaji di depannya tak terkecuali Hinata yang sedari tadi tengah berdiri tak jauh dari Sakura.

Wajah Sakura memerah padam mendapat tiga kecupan sayang di kening dan di kedua pipinya sekaligus dari Ayah super protektifnya itu.

"P-papa! S-semuanya silahkan nikmati pestanya ... " ujar Sakura dengan wajah malu, semua temannya hanya terkekeh geli lalu mereka pun mulai menikmati pesta sederhana namun menyenangkan tersebut.

Setelah memukul pundak Ayahnya sedikit keras Sakura pun berlari kearah Hinata meninggalkan Toneri dan Kimimaro yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan lembut. Setelah sampai di depan Hinata, Sakura langsung memeluk gadis cantik berhelaian _raven _panjang tergerai indah itu erat.

"Hinata kau lihat 'kan? Betapa genitnya Papa-mu itu!" ujar Sakura di balik pundak Hinata yang kini tengah terkekeh geli.

"Haha, y-ya tak apa _Nee-san._ Itu t-tandanya Papa menyayangimu. _Nee-san_ tahu 'kan? P-papa juga melakukan hal yang sama padaku di hari ulang tahunku di musim dingin beberapa bulan yang lalu?" ujar Hinata dengan nada khas gugupnya itu. Ya, Hinata tumbuh sebagai gadis yang sedikit pemalu. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang tumbuh menjadi gadis _supple _dan lincah.

_Sret!_

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya lalu menuntun Hinata duduk di sofa, "Haha ya aku ingat ko, bahkan Papa mencium bibirmu! Huh kalau Papa melakukan itu padaku tak perduli dia Ayahku aku akan tetap memukulnya!" ujarnya dengan seringaian iblis khas Sakura.

Hinata hanya dapat tersenyum ngeri, "H-hahaha ya sudahlah _Nee-san_ ... oh iya _Otanjoubi omedetou nee_ Sakura-_nee _..." setelah mengatakan itu Hinata langsung memeluk tubuh saudaranya itu erat lalu tanpa sadar Hinata menangis.

"Haha kau sudah mengatakannya lima kali Hinata dan shhhh, sudah jangan menangis Hinata. Aku tahu kau bahagia, aku pun sama ... jadi jangan menangis oke? Kau ingat janjiku? Aku tak akan membuatmu menangis sekali pun kau menangis bahagia!" ujar Sakura tegas seraya melepaskan pelukannya dan menyentuh kedua bahu Hinata lembut.

Hinata hanya mampu tersenyum kecil dengan rona merah di kedua pipinya seraya menganggukan kepalanya mantap.

"_Un _..."

Sakura tersenyum lebar, "Bagus! Ah ya kapan _dia _akan kembali ke Jepang?" tanya Sakura kepada Hinata dengan raut wajah serius.

Hinata menatap Saudaranya itu bingung namun sejurus kemudian Hinata menatap kedua manik _emerald _di depannya itu dengan tatapan penuh arti ketika ia menyadari siapa _dia _yang Sakura maksud.

"Hm, besok lusa ia sampai di Jepang _Nee-san."_ Jawabnya tanpa terbata sedikit pun.

Sakura menyeringai tipis mendengar jawaban dari Saudaranya itu.

_'Kau akan habis di tanganku paman!' _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue~

-oOo-

A/N : HEI APA ITU?! /Lirik keatas dengan tatapan horror/ Readers-_san _maaf ya Saya telat publish padahal Saya udah bilang mau update kilat /Murung dipojokan/ Apalagi chapter ini, pasti jelek ya? Maaf ya Saya lagi sariawan dan lagi tugas numpuk :3 Pikiran Saya lagi kacau. Emosi lagi labil karena nih sariawan menyebalkan, jadi mohon maklumin ya jika chapter ini kurang memuaskan. Tapi ... Saya cukup seneng bisa update fict kesayangan Saya ini :') Dan Saya juga sedih karena belum bisa update fict Saya yang lain. Mohon dukungannya ya supaya Saya bisa lanjut semua fict saya, tapi tanpa dukungan kalian juga Saya berusaha update semuanya ko :') Fiks ... segitu aja sih. _Jaa nee_ ...

Sign, with love

UchiHaruno Misaki.

-oOo-

**Special thanks to** ;

_Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix | gothiclolita89 | tomaceri7810 | kimmy ranaomi | zeedezly clalucindtha | Animea-Khunee-Chan | Tuyul Jadi Ultraman | mio | Chrisanne Sakura | HazeKeiko | Ga tau mau nama | Coretan Hikari | cherry haruno 39 | Kurosaki Au Chan | YOG | fdestyalove | anime-khune-chan | Hikaru Sora 14 | dya lidya965 | Kimada Chiyu | FiaaATiasrizqi | Hayashi Hana-chan | mantika mochi | Manda Vvidenarint | Nisa Annassri | Kidhy | heni lusiana 39 | sami haruchi 2 | Noer nino chan | Rei Hanna | Sky Of Tears | leedidah | JJ cassie | Eysha CherryBlossom | Restychan | nadira cherry | ichachan21 | Viona Uchiha | louin990 | nhakhina sagitaria | Sabaku no Gaa-chan | Mina Jasmine | Mulberry Redblack | furiikihime | AksunaVanny | ChocoCaffein05 | Nurul | madeh18 | azizaanr | kazamatsuri de rain | haruchan | ami | kim la so | Kao Mitsu | sofi asat | pembaca | Miyuyuchan | Ucihalily | MiraC | kuli jepang | Mira | aiiwasawa657 | Tsurugi De Lelouch | hanazono yuri | Mira Carnahan | helsidwiyana6 | mira cahya 1 | Luca Marvell | candy | VeeQueenAir | Haruka Smile | shindymajid | bluesweetpink | silent reader xD | Ynohseh | megan091 | sakura-addict | Shinkaku Uchiharuno | Tiara Blackpearl | elqykun | Uchiha Riri | mii-chanchan2 | A Lii Enn | Cherryma | Aisha Ryuzaki | tasya | blackcurrent626 | kana | Kyu Harukichi | bluestar2604 | growl | Ami-chan | erza sllalucyangkmeu | PeDeeS | imahkakoeni | aimi amaterasu 3 | rain lovfa | PinkLalaBlue | Favers | Followers | SILENT READERS :') _

Nah udah saya sebut semua 'kan? Ada yang salah ga? Kalo ada maaf ya ... /lirik keatas/ Dan woaaaaah! Ga ada _Guest _loh :') /Senyum haru/ Makasih ya readers _kakkoi _kalian telah memberikan tanggapan kalian dengan sebuah _penname_, walaupun bukan nama asli kalian setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada review tanpa nama(_Guest_) Saya merasa dihargai. _Arigatou hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu -ojigi-_

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Minna _review lagi ya :D Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak atas dukungannya ... tanpa kalian saya bukanlah apa-apa :')

_**Salam SSSAVERS!**_

_**U.S eaa**_

_**Uchiha Sasuke**_

_**Uchiha Sakura**_

_**Uchiha Sarada**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So ... Mind to Review again?


	4. Chapter 4

_Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir ..._

_Apa yang kita lakukan di masa lalu bukan untuk disesalkan akan tetapi jadikanlah kenangan buruk memiliki arti pengalaman berharga yang mengajarkan kita akan kesalahan kita di masa lampau jangan sampai terulang kembali ..._

_Tuhan maha adil, Tuhan begitu menyayangi seorang Ibu dan tentu Tuhan akan memberikan apa yang seorang Ibu inginkan ..._

_Tuhan maha baik, Tuhan akan mengampuni hambanya yang merasakan penyesalan mendalam dan tentu Tuhan akan memberikan hambanya itu sesuatu yang hambanya inginkan ..._

_Kesempatan kedua, Tuhan akan memberikan hal itu pada mereka yang benar-benar merasakan penyesalan mendalam tanpa dusta di hati kecilnya sekalipun._

**New Life, Give Me a Chance**

by

UchiHaruno Misaki

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

Warning

AU, OoC, Misstypo(s), EyD, Plot rush, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Family.

_SasuSaku_ Always in my fict!

Sequel of Regret In Winter

_Multichapter_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This story pure is mine!

Don't like? Don't read!

Flame? Jika membangun maka akan saya terima dengan tangan terbuka, jika tidak maka akan saya remove!

Ingat jika memang tidak suka maka langsung klik BACK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

Enjoy Reading

-oOo-

"Sekian rapat hari ini, mohon kerjasamanya dan terimakasih." Pria bermanik merah itu membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit.

_Prok, prok, prok!_

Para anggota _meeting _lantas berdiri dan bertepuk tangan tanda bahwa mereka puas akan hasil rapat yang diadakan hari ini.

Senju Tobirama tersenyum tipis melihat para pemegang saham yang terlihat sangat puas akan kinerjanya itu.

_'Hm, kau akan kalah Uchiha!' _batinnya seraya tersenyum kecil. Dan mereka pun membubarkan diri setelah saling berjabat tangan.

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

_Tap!_

Pria berperawakan tinggi dengan tubuh sempurna yang terbalut jas kantor itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai di koridor salah satu anak perusahaannya.

_Biip, biip, biip..._

Suara getaran ponsel di saku jasnya membuat pria tiga puluh tujuh tahun itu menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Meronggoh saku jasnya guna untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya Tobirama pun sedikit mengerenyitkan dahinya ketika melihat _Id caller_ di layar ponselnya itu.

—_Klik_!

"Hn, ada apa?"

"..."

"Aa— jadi besok kita akan terbang ke Jepang?"

"..."

"Ya, kau sudah—"

"..."

"Apa? Tapi apa itu tak merepotkan?"

"..."

"Aa— baiklah. Hn, sampai jumpa di bandara."

_Biip_!

Tobirama sedikit tersenyum tipis ketika selesai berbicara dengan seseorang yang menghubunginya tadi.

"Jepang ya? Ah, sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya." Gumamnya pelan seraya sedikit menundukan kepalanya di koridor yang sepi tersebut.

Setelah merasa cukup Tobirama pun menegakan kembali kepalanya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju _basement _karena waktu telah menunjukan pukul tujuh malam, sudah saatnya ia pulang untuk mempersiapkan semuanya.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan, akhirnya mobil _The Bugatti Veyron 16,4 silver metalic _itu pun terparkir dengan apik di _basement _sebuah apartement di kawasan _Alésia, rue d'Alesia _- Paris 14th. Keluar dari dalam mobilnya, Tobirama sedikit mebenarkan jas kantornya yang sedikit kusut lalu pria berhelaian _spike _perak itu pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju _lift _bawah tanah yang terdapat di basement tersebut dan setelah memasuki _lift _dengan cekatan Tobirama menekan tombol 37 sejurus kemudian pintu _lift _itupun tertutup.

_Tiiing!_

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Dengan wajah tegas dan berwibawa pria bermanik _redlight _itupun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari _lift _menuju salah satu kamar apartemen yang selama beberapa bulan ini ia tempati.

_Tap_!

Kini ia telah berdiri tepat di depan salah satu dari ribuan pintu apartemen di gedung tersebut. Sedikit menghela napas pelan, Tobirama pun mengangkat tangannya dan mulai menekan beberapa digit angka pada sebuah tombol yang tertempel di dinding apartemen itu.

_Tut, tut, tut, piip!_

Ketika menyentuh digit angka tersebut terdengarlah suara tombol kombinasi sebagai kata sandi untuk membuka pintu tersebut dan—_Cklek_! Pintu pun terbuka. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Tobirama pun mulai melangkah memasuki apartemen tersebut setelah memastikan pintu apartemen tertutup kembali dengan otomatis.

Dengan santainya selama perjalanan menuju kamarnya Tobirama membuka jas dan seluruh kancing kemejanya hingga perut datar berotot _six pack_ itu terlihat jelas walau kemeja putih itu masih tersampir di kedua bahu tegapnya.

"Kau sudah pulang Tobirama-_kun_?" suara lembut seseorang yang mengalun di kedua telinganya membuat pria itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hn, besok aku akan ke Jepang untuk beberapa bulan." Ujar Tobirama dingin tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya.

Haruno Karin yang tengah menggenggam segelas susu putih itupun hanya mampu tersenyum sendu dengan sikap dingin tunangannya itu. "Aa— lalu bagaimana dengan pernikahan kita satu bulan lagi?" tanya Karin lembut dan berusaha seakan semuanya baik-baik saja.

Tobirama perlahan membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Karin datar dengan kedua tangan yang ia masukan ke dalam saku celana kantornya. "Pernikahan? Entahlah, aku tak yakin pernikahan itu akan terlaksana." Setelah mengatakan itu dengan suara dingin tanpa memedulikan perasaan wanita di depannya itu Tobirama pun membalikan tubuhnya dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai menuju kamarnya meninggalkan Karin yang tengah membelalakan kedua matanya.

_Deg, deg, deg!_

_Sret!_

_Prang!_

Gelas berisikan susu putih itupun terjatuh di lantai ketika dengan reflek Karin melepaskannya karena tanpa sadar tangan Karin yang tengah menggenggam gelas susu tersebut mencengkeram dada bagian kirinya yang berdenyut perih.

Karin menatap kepergian pria yang sanga ia cintai itu dengan sendu seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat. "Kenapa? Kenapa kau membenciku Tobirama? Apa salahku?" lirihnya pilu.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tok, tok, tok!_

Seorang pria yang tengah serius menekuni tumpukan dokumen di mejanya itu menghentikan gerakan tangannya sejenak ketika mendengar pintu ruangannya diketuk. "Hn, masuk."

_Cklek_!

Pintu pun terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok pria tampan berhelaian hitam panjang diikat rendah. "Yo! _Baka-Otouto_!" sapanya pada Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya datar.

"Ada apa kau ke sini _Aniki_?" Tanya Sasuke datar seraya kembali menekuni dokumen-dokumennya. Itachi melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa dan mendudukan tubuhnya di sana dengan santai.

"Ini sudah jam tujuh malam, apa kau tak pulang lagi malam ini?" tanya Itachi setelah melirik jam tangannya sekilas.

"Masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum selesai. Mungkin ya aku akan lembur lagi." Sahut Sasuke tanpa menatap Itachi.

Itachi menatap Sasuke tajam. "Aa— apa kau tahu bisnis di Paris kini telah dikuasai oleh Senju Tobirama?" tanya Itachi dengan nada serius.

Gerakan tangan Sasuke berhenti seketika mendengar penuturan dari Kakak laki-lakinya itu. "Hn aku tahu dan itu bukanlah masalah." Jawab Sasuke seadanya dan ia pun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang sejenak terhenti.

Itachi menatap Adiknya itu datar. "Bisakah kuhancurkan topeng sialanmu itu eh Sasuke?" tanya Itachi sinis.

"..." Sasuke tak berniat menanggapi hal tak penting yang Kakaknya tanyakan itu. Mata _onyx _kelamnya terus menelusuri isi dokumen-dokumennya dengan serius tanpa menghiraukan Itachi yang kini tengah menatapnya sendu.

"Kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan Sasuke." Ujar Itachi lirih.

Sasuke menatap Itachi datar. "Bisakah kau pergi saja daripada harus mengatakan hal tak penting seperti ini? Waktumu sebagai direktur utama terlalu berharga untuk kaubuang dengan sesuatu yang tak penting. Pergilah _Aniki_!" Tutur Sasuke dingin.

Itachi beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. "Besok kita akan kembali ke Jepang, jadi ... persiapkanlah dirimu Sasuke." Ujar Itachi dingin dan—

_Cklek!_

_Brugh!_

Pria berumur tiga puluh sembilan tahun itupun menghilang di balik pintu ruangan Sasuke meninggalkan Sasuke yang tengah menatap dokumennya dengan tatapan kosong.

_Tak_!

Sasuke meletakan _bolpoint_-nya dengan pelan lalu ia pun memutar kursinya menghadap kaca besar yang menampilkan pemandangan indah kota New York pada malam hari.

Sasuke menatap bayangannya di kaca besar itu dengan tatapan kosong, mengangkat jari telunjuknya pelan lalu ia pun menekan jarinya ke permukaan kaca yang berembun karena hawa dingin itu.

_'Ha—ru—no ... Sa—ku—ra'_

Itulah sederet nama yang Sasuke ukir di kaca tersebut. Dalam keremangan kedua mata _onyx_-nya terlihat berkaca-kaca, sejurus kemudian senyum miris terukir di bibir tegasnya ketika melihat nama yang ia ukir itu perlahan tapi pasti kian lama kian menghilang seiring dengan hilangnya embun di kaca tersebut.

_'Ukiran nama itu sama seperti dirimu Sakura ... kau datang di hidupku karena ulahku dan kau menghilang tanpa dapat kucegah. Aku akan pulang besok ... tunggulah.'_ Batinnya lirih.

Dan tanpa Sasuke sadari setitik airmata telah berhasil meluncur dari salah satu sudut mata tajamnya tanpa mengenai permukaan pipinya.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Itachi melangkahkan kakinya di koridor kantornya itu dengan langkah tegas dan ekspresi datar di wajahnya. Beberapa pegawai yang berpapasan dengannya memberi hormat, namun Itachi tak membalasnya sama sekali dan tentu saja membuat para pegawainya sedikit mengerenyitkan kedua alis mereka heran.

_'Ada apa dengan Direktur?'_

Kira-kira seperti itulah yang berada dalam pikiran para pegawai _Uchiha Group_. Ya, Itachi adalah Direktur yang sangat ramah pada semua pegawainya, tak jarang Itachi selalu tersenyum ketika berpapasan dengan para pegawainya dan perubahan sikap Itachi malam ini membuat tanda tanya besar di kepala para pegawainya.

_Tess!_

_Tap!_

Itachi reflek menghentikan langkahnya di lorong sepi ketika merasakan cairan hangat menetes dari kedua matanya. Menghapus airmata itu dengan jari telunjuknya Itachi pun hanya mampu tersenyum pedih ketika melihat setitik airmata yang berada di jari telunjuknya.

"Sakura ... apa yang harus kulakukan agar Sasuke hidup dalam artian sebenarnya?" lirihnya pilu.

_Duk_!

Itachi menempelkan keningnya di kaca koridor tersebut seraya memandang cahaya lampu kota New York di bawah sana dengan tatapan kosong. "Sasuke adalah Adikku satu-satunya. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membuatnya hidup seperti sedia kala sebelum ia berjumpa denganmu Sakura? Katakan padaku ... apa yang harus kulakukan? Sasuke bisa mati secara perlahan jika terus seperti ini." Gumamnya putus asa.

_Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_!

Itachi mendongkakan kepalanya kearah langit malam ketika mendengar sesuatu dan—_Deg_! Matanya sedikit terbelalak lebar ketika melihat sesuatu yang bercahaya di langit sana bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi menuju bumi.

_Bintang jatuh_.

Dengan cepat Itachi menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mulai menutup kedua matanya. "Aku mohon kembalikanlah cahaya dalam hidup Sasuke, kembalikanlah embun segar dalam tubuh Sasuke, kembalikanlah _puzzle _kehidupan Sasuke yang hilang ... tolong kembalikanlah semua hal yang hilang dalam hidup Sasuke Uchiha Adikku, aku mohon ..." gumamnya dengan hati yang tulus.

Tanpa Itachi Sadari secercah cahaya kecil dari cahaya bintang jatuh tersebut memisahkan diri dan dengan kecepatan tinggi secercah cahaya itu melesat kearah berlawanan dengan arah bintang jatuh tersebut. Ya, lebih tepatnya secercah cahaya itu melesat kearah langit Jepang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—oOo—

Suasana malam hari di kota Tokyo sungguh sunyi senyap, hanya ada suara beberapa kendaraan yang melewati jalan raya. Suhu malam ini di Tokyo mencapai 8°C, suhu yang cukup dingin terbukti dengan para penduduk tertentu tengah bergelung hangat di tempat tidur mereka masing-masing dengan nyaman.

Namun tidak dengan gadis satu ini, di mana orang lain tengah tidur nyaman tetapi dia tidak, Ootsutsuki Sakura gadis yang baru saja menginjak umur tujuh belas tahun dua hari yang lalu justru tengah menyantap es _cream _tanpa memedulikan suhu dingin di sekitarnya. Gadis berhelaian merah muda sepinggang itu memakan es _cream _berukuran besar dengan tampang kusut dan jengkel yang kentara sekali.

_Hup_!

Sakura memasukan es _cream _satu sendok penuh itu ke dalam mulutnya sehingga mengharuskan ia mengembungkan kedua pipi ranumnya karena terlalu banyak es _cream _yang harus ditampung oleh mulut kecilnya itu dan sekali lagi Sakura tak memedulikannya.

"Dia pikir dia siapa? Kenapa sampai sekarang dia belum datang? Dia bilang lusa dari dua hari yang lalu ia akan sampai ke Jepang, tapi mana? Dasar paman menyebalkan!" gerutunya dengan wajah merah padam. Sekali lagi Sakura menyodokan satu sendok penuh es cream ke dalam mulutnya dengan beringas.

_Ting, tong_!

Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak ketika mendengar bel pintu berbunyi, mengerenyitkan kedua alisnya heran Sakura pun melirik jam dinding yang telah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam.

_Glup_!

Sakura menelan es _cream_-nya perlahan. "Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam seperti ini? Itu tidak mungkin _Ojii-san_, 'kan? _Ojii-san_ baru saja tadi sore pergi ke Ame untuk praktek." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

Kembali melahap satu sendok penuh es _cream_-nya, Sakura pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu utama dengan mulut penuh es _cream_.

_Ting, tong!_

_Ting, tong!_

"Yyhaa tunghu sebentah! (_Ya tunggu sebentar!)_" teriak Sakura dengan mulut penuh es _cream_. ketika mendengar bel pintunya di tekan oleh seseorang —_entah siapa_— di luar sana dengan tak sabaran.

_'Dasar tamu tak tahu sopan santun!' _gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

_Tap_!

Kini Sakura telah berdiri tepat di depan pintu utama, dengan perlahan tapi pasti Sakura mulai memutar kuncinya.

_Cklek_!

Pintu pun terbuka dan—

"Selamat malam Sakura!" sapa seorang pria bermanik mutiara di depannya dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

Sakura mematung tak percaya dan—_Brush_! "Uhuk, uhuk!" Sakura mengeluarkan es cream yang berada di mulutnya seraya batuk tersedak.

Pria itu membelalakan matanya dan dengan sigap mendekap Sakura yang tengah terbatuk dengan dekapan hangatnya, tak perduli dengan kemejanya yang kotor oleh es cream Sakura. "Hey Nona Sakura apakah sebegitu tak percayanya kau melihatku di sini sehingga membuatmu tersedak eh?" ujar Pria itu seraya terkekeh geli.

Sakura hanya mampu menangis terisak di dalam pelukan Pria itu. "Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang Paman? Kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu ... _hikss_—!"

Hyuuga Neji Adik sepupu dari Ootsutsuki Toneri hanya tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar tangisan keponakannya itu. "Sudahlah jangan menangis, ayo masuk dan hey Senju sampai kapan kau akan berdiri di sana?" Ujar Neji pada Pria berhelaian _spike _perak yang tengah berdiri di salah satu pilar rumah tersebut. Dan mereka bertiga pun memasuki rumah dengan Sakura yang berada dalam rangkulan Neji, diikuti Senju Tobirama di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatmu Tobirama ..." ujar Toneri seraya tersenyum tipis.

Senju Tobirama hanya bisa tersenyum datar. "Ya, kira-kira sepuluh tahun yang lalu." Sahutnya datar.

Toneri kembali menatap Adik sepupunya yang tengah duduk di bawah sofa itu dengan tatapan bersalah. "Maaf ya Neji dengan tingkah Sakura yang suka mengepang rambutmu itu." Ujar Toneri seraya menatap ngeri empat kepangan rambut Neji yang dihasilkan oleh Sakura.

Neji menggeleng pelan. "Tak apa Toneri-_nii_, aku sudah terbiasa diperlakukan seperti ini oleh Puteri sulungmu itu." Sahutnya seraya melirik Sakura yang tengah asik mengepang rambutnya.

Toneri hanya mampu mengangguk pasrah. Hinata yang sedari tadi duduk di samping Ayahnya pun hanya mampu tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan Kakaknya itu, sedangkan Tobirama entah apa yang berada dipikiran pria itu, tapi yang pasti pria bermanik _redlight _tersebut tengah menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

Ya setelah Sakura, Neji dan Tobirama masuk ke rumah itu, Sakura dengan antusias membangunkan Ayahnya dan Hinata untuk menyambut kedatangan pamannya itu. Dan di sinilah mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu kediama Ootsutsuki dengan ditemani perapian sebagai penghangat untuk tubuh mereka di suasana dingin seperti ini.

"Jadi berapa lama kalian akan menetap di sini?" tanya Toneri seraya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran sofa.

Tobirama mengalihkan tatapannya dari Sakura ke arah Toneri. "Empat bulan paling cepat dan untuk itu, mohon bantuannya." Jawabnya sopan.

"Haha tak perlu sungkan Tobirama. Kau adalah Adik dari Tsunade _Baa-san_, jadi anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri." Ujar Toneri seraya tersenyum lebar.

Tobirama tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk paham. Neji yang sedari tadi diam seraya memainkan _gadget_-nya sedikit mengerenyitkan dahinya heran ketika merasakan tangan Sakura yang tak menyentuh kepalanya lagi.

"_Ano_, s-sepertinya aku dan Sakura-_nee _harus segera t-tidur Papa ..." ujar Hinata kepada Toneri ketika ia melihat Sakura yang tengah memaksakan diri untuk tetap terjaga padahal terlihat dengan jelas jika gadis musim semi itu telah dilanda rasa kantuk.

Mendengar penuturan dari mulut Hinata sontak saja Toneri, Tobirama dan Neji menatap Sakura. Seketika itu pula tanpa mereka sadari mereka telah tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi menggemaskan gadis itu.

"Sakura?" panggil Neji seraya menepuk pelan pipi Sakura yang tengah menyandarkan dirinya di sofa itu.

Sakura langasung membuka kedua matanya. "Eh? Ah, ini sudah jam dua belas malam ya?" tanya Sakura seraya mengucek sebelah matanya. Neji mengelus kepala Sakura lembut dan mengangguk. "Hinata-_chan_, ayo kita tidur! Besok kita harus Sekolah. _Nee_, Papa, Paman dan Paman Tobirama aku dan Hinata pamit ke kamar ya? _Jaa_!" Dan tanpa menunggu sahutan dari ketiga pria itu Sakura pun dengan pelan menarik tangan Hinata dan mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju kamar mereka masing-masing meninggalkan ketiga pria yang tengah tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

_"DASAR ANAK BODOH!"_

_Bruk!_

_"Akh ... I-Ibu?! Hikss,"_

_._

_"Ayah ..."_

_"..."_

_"Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi?" _

_Plak!_

_Deg!_

_"Sudah Ayah peringatkan padamu bukan? Jaga Kakakmu dengan baik selama aku dan Ibumu tidak ada —piiip— ! Berhentilah membuatnya celaka seperti ini! Sekarang Ayah benar-benar kecewa padamu! Kau tahu apa yang sudah kau buat hm? Kakakmu harus menjalani operasi —piiip— ! Operasi! Kau dengar itu? Mulai hari ini jangan pernah kau menuntut apapun lagi pada Ayah ataupun Ibumu. Karena mulai saat ini —piiip— adalah preoritas utama Ayah dan Ibu! Mulai sekarang hiduplah mandiri, masalah semua kebutuhanmu Ayah akan tetap memberimu uang." _

_"Begitukah? Hahaha, hebat! Bahkan dari tujuh tahun yang lalu kau sudah mengabaikanku Ayah. Bahkan kau tak pernah memerdulikan keadaanku sekarang Ayah ... apa kau tahu? Aku sudah tidak bisa melukis lagi sekarang. Hahaa hidupmu sungguh sempurna —piiip— ... Hikss!"_

_._

_'Eh apa kau tahu? —piiip— akan membuat pesta untuk ulang tahunnya besok malam,'_

_'Iya aku tahu, ah gadis itu sungguh sangat sempurna, dia adalah Puteri kesayangan Tuan dan Nyonya —piiip— '_

_'Aa bukankah itu memang seharusnya terjadi? —piiip— kan anak tunggal dari keluarga —piiip— ,'_

_'Ah iya aku lupa hehe ... eh tapi bukankah —piiip— adalah Adik dari —piiip— ?'_

_'Ah mana mungkin? Tadi malam aku menyaksikan liputan para keluarga bangsawan dan Tuan —piiip— bilang bahwa —piiip— adalah Puteri tunggalnya ...'_

_'Ah? Benarkah? Lalu kenapa —piiip— tinggal di rumah keluarga —piiip— ?'_

_'Entahlah, mungkin dia hanya anak pungut. Haha ayo kita pergi!'_

_'Haha benar juga, hmm ayo.'_

_Deg!_

_._

_"—piiip— -kun bisakah sekarang kau mengantarku ke toko buku?" _

_"Hn, lain kali saja —piiip— aku tidak bisa." _

_"Ah baiklah tak apa ... aku pulang dulu ya,"_

_"Hn."_

_._

_"Kakak? —piiip—-sama Kakakku? Che, jangan bercanda tuan!" _

_"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya Sakura? Sejak kapan kau memanggil Ayahmu seperti itu?!"_

_"Ayah? Ayah katamu nyonya? Jika anda tak lupa saya hanya seorang anak pungut di rumah ini dan anda juga harusnya anda tahu orang tua saya telah hilang dari sebelas tahun yang lalu. Bukan begitu tuan dan nyonya —piiip— ?" _

_Plak!_

_"APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN —PIIIP— ? KAU ITU PUTERI KAMI! KA—"_

_"BUKANKAH ANDA SENDIRI YANG BILANG KEPADA PUBLIK BAHWA —piiip— ADALAH ANAK TUNGGAL ANDA? Apa kau lupa hal itu tuan?" _

_"—piiip— ..."_

_"Cukup! Hanya karena —piiip— sakit kalian semua telah mencampakkanku! Tak mengacuhkan aku! Kemana Ayah dan Ibuku yang menyayangiku seperti sebelas tahun yang lalu? KEMANA?! Aku ini ada ... AKU INI ADA DI DUNIA INI! KENAPA, KENAPA KALIAN TAK PERNAH MENGANGGAPKU ADA SEJAK —piiip— SAKIT?! Aku tak butuh uangmu Ayah yang aku butuhkan adalah kau! Ayahku, kasih sayangmu dan perhatianmu. Aku juga Puterimu Ayah, bukan hanya —piiip— ..." _

_"Dan kau —piiip— ! Aku ingin kau merasakan sakit yang aku rasakan! AKU INGIN KAU MERASAKANNYA JUGA!" _

_"Sudah cukup —piiip— , sudah cukup nak maafkan Ayah ..." _

_Bruk!_

_"—PIIIP—?! ASTAGA NAK —PIIIP— CEPAT BAWA KARIN KE RUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG!" _

_"Bahkan sampai detik terakhir pun kalian tetap memilih —piiip— ? Haruskah aku sakit parah agar kalian perduli padaku Ayah, Ibu ... —piiip—-kun?" _

_'Maafkan aku Ayah, Ibu dan —piiip—-nee ... semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi ... sampai jumpa Sasuke ... aku mencintaimu ...'_

_Sasuke ..._

_Sasuke ..._

_Sasuke ..._

.

.

.

.

.

"Eungh ... aku mencintaimu Sasuke-_kun _hikss ..." isak pilu seorang gadis berhelaian _softpink _sepunggung itu dalam tidurnya.

_Kriiiiiiiiiiing_!

"Eungghh ..." gadis itu mulai menggeliatkan tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara jam yang berdering.

Perlahan tapi pasti manik emerald redup itupun terlihat dari balik kelopak matanya. Gadis berhelaian merah muda sepunggung itu kini tengah menggosok kedua matanya karena silau cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk melewati tirai putihnya.

Ya, ia adalah Ootsutsuki Sakura. Sakura merengangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku, ia membuka matanya perlahan dan udara pagi langsung berhembus masuk melalui jendela kamarnya.

"Eh? Apa ini?" gumam Sakura heran ketika mendapati kedua tangannya yang telah ia gunakan untuk menggosok matanya itu basah.

_Tap, tap, tap_!

Sakura berlari menuju kamar mandinya dan matanya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat bayangan wajahnya di cermin.

Ada apa dengannya? Kembali mengingat apa yang ia lakukan sebelum tidur, Sakura sedikit tersentak ketika menyadari bahwa tak terjadi apapun malam tadi. Ya, Sakura ingat bahwa Pamannya baru saja pulang tadi malam dari Paris.

Tadi malam Sakura sedikit berbincang bersama Toneri, Hinata, Neji dan Senju Tobirama teman Pamannya itu, satu jam kemudian Sakura dan Hinata memutuskan untuk tidur karena besok mereka harus Sekolah. Tak terjadi apapun padanya selain itu, Sakura ingat itu! Dan menangis pun Sakura hanya sebentar karena melepaskan rasa rindu pada Pamannya itu.

Tapi apa ini? Kenapa sekarang ia menemukan bekas airmata yang masih basah di kedua pipinya? Kedua matanya pun membengkak.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku?" lirihnya pelan.

Berusaha untuk tak memikirkan keanehan itu lebih jauh lagi, Sakura pun mulai mempersiapkan dirinya untuk Sekolah.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang pria tampan dengan iris sekelam malamnya itu menyeret sebuah tas koper seraya melangkahkan kakinya santai. Wajahnya yang tampan dan auranya yang dingin itu membuat para gadis di sana begitu terpukau. Pria itu mengedarkan tatapannya keseluruh penjuru Tokyo _Airport _tanpa memedulikan puluhan pasang mata yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan berbagai ekspresi berbeda.

Pria berhelaian _raven _mencuat itu menghela napasnya pelan. "Hn, aku kembali ... —_Sakura_." Lirihnya pelan.

_Puk_!

"Kenapa melamun Sasuke? Ayo kita harus segera pulang. Konan dan Hotaru sudah menungguku di rumah!" Ujar seseorang yang tak lain adalah Itachi itu kepada Sasuke yang kini tengah menatapnya datar.

"Hn."

_Tap, tap, tap_!

Mereka berdua pun melangkahkan kakinya kekuar dari _Airport _dengan keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua.

Itachi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru _Airport _dan satu papan nama yang terangkat tinggi di antara kerumunan orang-orang membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

Ya, di sana seorang pria berhelaian perak dengan masker yang menutup wajahnya tengah mengangkat papan nama 'UCHIHA' dan Itachi tahu betul siapa pria itu.

_Sret_!

Itachi menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan menuntunnya menuju pria tadi. "Sepertinya jemputan kita sudah menunggu." Guman Itachi ketika melihat Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya bingung.

_Tap_!

"Oi! Kakashi-_san_!" teriak Itachi pada pemegang papan nama itu, sedangkan Sasuke hanya mampu menghembuskan napasnya pelan dan mulai mengikuti langkah Kakaknya itu.

Hatake Kakashi menunduk sopan pada kedua tuannya itu. "Selamat datang kembali di Jepang Tuan ..."

"Hn."

Kini Sasuke tengah duduk di kursi penumpang dengan Itachi yang berada di kursi depan dan Kakashi sebagai pengemudinya. "Jadi bagaimana perjalanan kalian tuan, apakah melelahkan? Terhitung 14 jam perjalanan, kalian pasti lelah. Ini baru saja jam enam pagi tuan, lebih baik kalian tidur sebentar. Jika sudah sampai saya akan membangunkan kalian." Ujar Kakashi panjang lebar.

Itachi hanya terkekeh geli seraya menepuk bahu Kakashi pelan. "Kami sudah puas tidur di pesawat tadi Kakashi-_san_. Bukan begitu Sasu-_chan_?" Sahut Itachi ramah seraya sedikit melirik Sasuke yang tengah merenung menatap keluar jendela mobil.

"Hn." Sahut Sasuke seperti biasa. Itachi hanya mampu mendengus jengah dengan sikap dingin Adiknya itu, sedangkan Kakashi yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum tipis di balik maskernya.

"Bagaimana keadaan di rumah Kakashi? Apakah baik-baik saja?" tanya Itachi pada Kakashi.

"Ya semuanya baik-baik saja Tuan, kecuali ..." Kakashi sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan tentu saja itu membuat Itachi memandangnya penasaran.

"Kecuali?"

Kakashi melirik Sasuke sekilas lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan. "Tuan muda berulah lagi." Ujarnya sedikit memelankan suaranya tapi masih terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Sasuke yang kini telah menatap Kakashi tajam.

"Ada apa dengan Anak itu?" tanya Sasuke dingin. Itachi terkekeh geli melihat reaksi berlebihan Adiknya jika sudah menyangkut keponakannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anak Sasuke sendiri.

"Tuan muda selalu bermasalah dengan Puteri dari keluarga Ootsutsuki Tuan, dan sudah 24 kali dalam tiga bulan ini nyonya Konan sebagai wali Tuan muda dipanggil ke Sekolah karena ulah Tuan muda di Sekolahnya." Jawab Kakashi sopan.

Itachi melotot kaget mendengarnya. "Apa? Kenapa Isteriku yang kena imbasnya? Memang kemana _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_?" tanya Itachi sedikit tak terima.

"Tuan dan Nyonya selalu jarang ada di rumah, sekarang pun Tuan dan Nyonya tengah berada di Canada. Lagipula anda tahu sendiri bukan jika Tuan dan Nyonya tidak pernah memedulikan Tuan muda karena—"

"Cukup Hatake! Mulai sekarang aku tak akan merepotkan kalian lagi karena masalah anakku." Potong Sasuke dengan suara dinginnya. Kakashi langsung bungkam, sedangkan Itachi hanya bisa menghembuskan napas berat. Dan dalam sisa perjalanan pun hanya diisi oleh keheningan di antara mereka bertiga.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai dengan acara mandinya, Sakura pun dengan tampang tanpa ekspresi itu mulai memakai seragam sekolahnya, setelah selesai berpakaian gadis manis itu melangkah menghampiri meja rias lalu duduk di sana.

Sakura memandang pantulan dirinya yang terlihat sangat berantakan karena matanya yang membengkak dan matanya yang kembali memerah di cermin itu dengan tatapan tanpa arti. "Apa yang terjadi padaku? Tadi itu mimpi apa? Kenapa hanya mengingatnya saja kembali membuat perasaanku sakit seperti ini?" lirihnya entah pada siapa.

Melirik jam yang telah menunjukan pukul setengah tujuh pagi, Sakura pun mulai merias dirinya dengan bedak tipis terkesan natural karena gadis itu sangat tidak menyukai dandanan berlebihan.

Setelah merasa bedaknya telah menyamarkan matanya yang bengkak, gadis itu pun mulai menata rambut panjangnya dengan mengikatnya _a la _ekor kuda, lalu menyisir poninya menjutai kearah kiri gadis itu mengambil sebuah jepitan sederhana berbentuk bunga sakura lalu memakaikan jepitan itu pada sisi kanan rambutnya.

Gadis musim semi itu berdiri dan kembali melangkah kearah lemari yang terdapat sebuah kaca setinggi tinggi badannya, memerhatikan setiap inci tubuhnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala gadis itu membenarkan _name tag-_nya yang sedikit miring lalu setelah tidak ada yang kurang dari penampilannya saat ini gadis itu tersenyum tipis pada bayangan di hadapannya.

"Hm, tersenyumlah yang lebar Sakura! Ootsutsuki Sakura seperti biasa yang ceria! Yosh!" Gumamnya pelan seraya berusaha tersenyum lebar walau bertolak belakang dengan perasaannya yang masih kacau itu.

Gadis bernama lengkap Ootsutsuki Sakura itu pun menyambar tas gendongnya lalu melangkah keluar kamarnya, Sakura menuruni anak tangga dengan langkah santai. Setelah sampai pada pijakkan anak tangga terakhir Sakura dapat mendengar suara seseorang tengah bercakap-cakap di ruang makannya.

_Tap_!

Kini Sakura telah berdiri tegak di ambang pintu ruang makan, di sana Sakura melihat Ayahnya Ootsutsuki Toneri tengah menyuapi Hinata yang wajahnya telah merona karena mungkin ia malu. Lalu di samping Hinata terdapat Sang pamannya Hyuuga Neji tengah melahap sarapannya dengan senyuman tipis ketika melihat Hinata sesekali tangan Neji pun mengelus rambut panjang Hinata lembut.

Sakura tersenyum tulus ketika melihat semua itu, entah mengapa rasa hangat menguar dalam rongga dadanya ketika melihat banyak yang menyayangi Hinata dan entah mengapa Sakura juga sangat menyayangi Hinata lebih dari apapun, bahkan lebih daripada ia menyayangi Ayahnya sendiri.

"Selamat pagi semua!" Sapa Sakura seraya menghampiri meja makan itu dan ia pun mendudukan dirinya tepat di samping Senju Tobirama yang tengah memakan sarapannya dengan tenang.

"Pagi sayang," sahut Toneri seraya tersenyum pada putri sulungnya itu. Neji hanya mengangguk seraya mengusap kepala Sakura yang tengah duduk di depannya itu lembut.

"P-pagi _Nee-san_ ..." Sahut Hinata seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Hm, pagi." Sahut Tobirama seraya sedikit tersenyum tipis pada Sakura dan tentu saja Sakura langsung tersenyum lebar pada Tobirama.

_'Ternyata paman Senju tidak dingin seperti pertama kali bertemu tadi malam.' _Ucap _Inner _Sakura.

Ya, Sakura pikir teman pamannya itu dingin karena dilihat dari wajahnya yang seram dan dingin membuat Sakura berpikir Tobirama adalah tipe pria yang err ... lupakan.

Dan merekapun memakan sarapannya dengan suasana hangat karena kehadiran Sakura yang ceria tersebut memperhangat suasana meja makan itu.

Tanpa mereka semua sadari, seorang Senju Tobirama tak pernah lepas melirik Sakura yang berada di sampingnya itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain pada waktu yang sama terlihat sebuah mobil limousin hitam mewah berhenti tepat di pelataran sebuah Mansion mewah dengan sebuah lambang kipas berwarna merah-putih terpampang jelas di tugu yang terletak di tengah-tengah halaman depan.

_Cklek_!

Ketiga pintu mobil itu terbuka serempak ketika mobil itu telah dihentikan. Uchiha Sasuke memandang Mansion di depannya itu dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah tanpa ekspresi, tanpa memedulikan keberadaan Itachi dan Kakashi yang berada di depannya, Sasuke pun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki Mansion tersebut diikuti Itachi di belakangnya.

"Selamat datang kembali tuan ..." sambut para maid yang berjejer rapi itu. Sasuke hanya melirik mereka sekilas tanpa menjawab lalu pria berumur tiga puluh enam tahun itu pun melanjutkan langkahnya memasuki Mansion meninggalkan Itachi yang tengah melepas rindu dengan Isteri dan Anaknya itu.

_Tap, tap, tap_!

Sasuke berjalan mengelilingi Mansion tersebut dengan ekspresi kosong. "Semuanya tak berubah." Gumamnya pelan ketika melihat keadaan Mansionnya yang tak berubah sedikitpun.

_Tap_!

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya tepat di koridor yang terdapat sebuah foto besar keluarga di sana. Sedikit mengigit bibirnya Sasuke menundukan kepalanya seraya tersenyum lirih ketika menyadari foto _itu _sudah tak terpajang lagi karena sudah diganti dengan foto keluarganya yang baru.

Di sana terdapat potret wajah Mikoto yang sedang duduk berdampingan dengan Fugaku, Itachi yang tengah menggendong anaknya dengan Konan yang berdiri di sampingnya, lalu ... potret dirinya yang tengah berdiri dengan seorang bocah laki-laki yang berada di depannya.

Sasuke sedikit menyentuh foto itu dan ia kembali mengingat bahwa foto itu diambil sepuluh tahun yang lalu berlokasi di Amerika Serikat. Ya, Sasuke tak pernah menginjakan kakinya di Jepang lagi setelah kepergiannya tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

_Puk_!

Sasuke sedikit tersentak ketika ada sebuah tangan pucat yang menepuk bahunya lembut dari belakang, dengan perlahan Sasuke pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berhelaian hitam klimis dengan seragam _Senior High School_ yang melekat pada tubuhnya kini kedua manik _onyx _serupa dengan miliknya itu tengah menatapnya penuh kerinduan.

Sasuke menyentuh tangan pemuda itu lembut lalu menatap wajah pemuda itu datar namun pancaran kasih sayang terlihat jelas di kedua manik _onyx_-nya. "Sai?" ujar Sasuke pelan.

Sai tersenyum tulus lalu memeluk Sasuke erat. "Bagaimana kabarmu Ayah? Aku merindukanmu ..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

To be continue

(^_^)

A/N : Hallo Minna-saaaaaaaaaaan :D /lambai-lambai tangan Sasu #dishannaro Saku/ Err ... maaf ya telat update padahal Sasa sendiri yang bilang kalo fict ini adalah fict kesayangan Sasa ToT Maaf dan terimakasih ... Sasa seneng ternyata masih banyak yang suka sama fanfic Sasa :) Ya ... walaupun yang ngga suka juga ada :3 Oke, semoga kalian menikmatinya ya! Oiya, maaf ya Sasa ngga bisa bales review yang ngga log-in, dan karena Sasa ngga bisa bales review satu-satu, jadi Sasa akan tetep jawab beberapa pertanyaan yang para readers-_san _pertanyakan.

- Apakah nanti Hinata akan suka sama Sasuke? Dan apakah konfliknya akan terjadi di antara Sakura dan Hinata?

° _Masalah Hinata suka sama Sasuke nanti akan terjawab di chapter enam atau tujuh dan konfliknya bukan hanya antara Sakura dan Hinata loh ... kemungkinan semua tokoh akan masuk dalam konflik utama._

- Kenapa warna rambut Hinata dideskripsikan dengan warna raven? Bukankah warna rambut Hinata indigo?

° _Ah masalah warna rambut itu Sasa punya alasan kuat buat mendeskripsikannya jadi raven, nanti juga akan Sasa ceritakan di chapter-chapter terakhir._

- Apakah ada slight pair SasuHina?

° _Hmmm ..._

- Siapa anak Sasuke? Apa Sasuke sudah menikah? Ko bisa? Bukankah Sasuke cuma cinta sama mendiang Sakura?

° _Anak Sasuke akan dijelaskan di chapter depan, dan masalah kenapa Sasuke bisa punya anak sedangkan dia masih dirundung rasa penyesalannya pada mendiang Sakura juga nanti akan Sasa jelaskan._

- Hinata anak Toneri juga 'kah?

° _Iya, Hinata anak Toneri._

- Kapan Sakura ketemu sama Sasuke?

° _Mungkin chapter depan :)_

- Beda berapa tahun umur Sasuke dan - Ootsutsuki Sakura?

° _Sakura umurnya 17 tahun sedangkan Sasuke udah 36 tahun. Pedofilan? Iya, Sasu bakal jadi pedofilan HAHA #Eh?._

Waaaah pada ngga terima ya Sasu udah punya anak? Haha maaf ya itu semua nanti akan jelas ko :) Dan ada juga yang ngga suka pair TobiKarin ya? Hm, maaf ya Sasa akan tetep pake pair TobiKarin tapi ... tenang aja, Karin ngga akan semudah itu untuk bahagia, Sasuke juga! Dia ga akan mudah untuk bahagia ko/Evil smirk/ Dan untuk tokoh Hinata ... dia akan berperan penting di fict ini ... oke segitu aja dulu ya? ... Terimakasih ^^

Sign, with love

UchiHaruno Misaki.

-OoO-oOo-OoO-

Special thanks to :

_neko-hime21 || hanazono yuri || Kazama Sakura || Mina Jasmine || mysaki || Mira Carnahan || ndrahmi || ucihalily || sami haruchi 2 || Fuji Seijuro || azizaanr || madeh18 || Tuyul Jadi Ultraman || kimmy ranaomi || helsidwiyana6 || mira cahya 1 || Merrya Narcissa Bellatrix || Mulberry Redblack || suket alang alang || cherryana24 || louin990 || shinta malfoy || Miyuyuchan || aka-chan || mii-chanchan2 || Rei Hanna || nadira cherry || YOG || VeeQueenAir || mio || me || Luca Marvell || leedidah || Manda Vvidenarint || Khidy || dya lidya 965 || Hayashi Hana-chan || ichachan21 || Anisha Ryuzaki || HazeKeiko || Hydra Hillaeira || Shinkaku Uchiharuno || Chrisanne Sakura || AkasunaVanny || mantika mochi || fdestyalove || furiikuhime || Eysha CherryBlossom || nhakhina sagitaria || eci nindy || zeedezly clalucindtha || miko88 || Ynohseh || Kiki RyuEunTeuk || ami || kim la so || Sabaku no Gaa-chan || nurul || growl || Haruka Smile || Uchiha Riri || wulandari || cherryl sasa || CANDY || PinkLalaBlue || Re UchiHaru Chan || megan091 || kana || taca haruno || JJ cassie || HHSKTS || imahkakoeni || blusweetpink || Anka-Chan || zzz || haruchan || haruciha || Leina Beivhirsio || blackcurrent626 || Glennn || Hatake Ridafi || Harukichi Rini || ekomi-chan || Lyra || Philaniachen || laily || GaemCould347 || Little pinkychicken || Guest || Favers || Followers || Silent Readers! Hey kapan kalian akan menunjukan diri? /Ngelirik tajam pake kacamata tembus pandang/ xD Haha oke semoga udah tersebut semua ya? Dan maaf jika ada nama yang Sasa salah tulis :) _

-OoO-oOo-OoO-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5

_Penyesalan selalu datang di akhir ..._

_Apa yang kita lakukan di masa lalu bukan untuk disesalkan akan tetapi jadikanlah kenangan buruk memiliki arti pengalaman berharga yang mengajarkan kita akan kesalahan kita di masa lampau jangan sampai terulang kembali ..._

_Tuhan maha adil, Tuhan begitu menyayangi seorang Ibu dan tentu Tuhan akan memberikan apa yang seorang Ibu inginkan ..._

_Tuhan maha baik, Tuhan akan mengampuni hambanya yang merasakan penyesalan mendalam dan tentu Tuhan akan memberikan hambanya itu sesuatu yang hambanya inginkan ..._

_Kesempatan kedua, Tuhan akan memberikan hal itu pada mereka yang benar-benar merasakan penyesalan mendalam tanpa dusta di hati kecilnya sekalipun._

**New Life, Give Me a Chance**

by

UchiHaruno Misaki

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

.

.

Warning

AU, OoC, Misstypo(s), EyD, Plot rush, etc.

.

.

.

.

.

Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Drama, Family.

_SasuSaku_ Always in my fict!

Sequel of Regret In Winter

_Multichapter_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

This story pure is mine!

Don't like? Don't read!

Flame? Jika membangun maka akan saya terima dengan tangan terbuka, jika tidak maka akan saya remove!

Ingat jika memang tidak suka maka langsung klik BACK!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-oOo-

Enjoy Reading

-oOo-

_Tap, tap, tap_!

Di sebuah trotoar jalan terlihat dua orang gadis berseragam serupa dengan helaian berbeda tengah berjalan bersisian dalam hening. Gadis musim semi terlihat tengah termenung dengan kedua tangan yang mencemgkeram tali tas gendong yang tersampir di kedua bahunya, sedangkan gadis musim dingin di sampingnya itu hanya menatap wajah sang Kakak dengan wajah polos dan heran.

"_Ne_, Sakura-_nee _apa _Nee-san_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata sedikit khawatir seraya menyentuh _blazer _seragam Sakura.

Sakura menatap Adiknya itu kosong lalu menggeleng lemah. "Aku tak apa Hinata, ada apa?" Hinata menggeleng seraya tersenyum tipis lalu tanpa komando gadis bermanik mutiara itu menggandeng tangan Sakura manja.

"Aku hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang _Nee-san_ sembunyikan dariku," lirih Hinata pelan.

Kini kedua gadis Ootsutsuki itu tengah berjalan menuju Sekolah mereka setelah mereka turun dari bus di halte dekat Sekolah mereka. Ya, Sakura dan Hinata memilih menggunakan transportasi umum untuk ke Sekolah mereka daripada harus di antar memakai mobil pribadi karena mereka pikir untuk apa ada alat transportasi umum jika tidak kita tidak memanfaatkannya dengan baik? Sungguh pemikiran yang bijak bukan?

Sakura melepaskan rangkulan tangan Hinata lalu mengelus helaian biru gelap milik Adiknya itu singkat, "tidak ada yang aku sembunyikan darimu Hinata, ayo kita harus bergegas! Lihat pintu gerbang Sekolah akan ditutup." Ujar Sakura seraya menunjuk gerbang Sekolah mereka yang sudah di depan mata dan setelah itu Sakura menyeringai licik lalu—

"YANG KALAH BERLARI DIA ADALAH TOMAT BUSUK!" teriak Sakura seraya berlari meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah bengong.

"Ya! _M-matte Nee-san_!" ujar Hinata seraya menggapai udara, mendengus sejenak maka dengan sekuat tenaga Hinata mulai berlari menyusul Sakura di depan sana, dan di sisa perjalanan menuju Sekolah mereka pun diisi oleh aksi kejar-kajaran antara kedua gadis Ootsutsuki itu.

_._

.

.

.

.

"Ini semua salahmu _Nee-san_! Lihat kita jadi di hukum!" gerutu Hinata pada Sakura.

Sakura yang tengah bersimpuh dengan kedua tangannya yang diangkat ke atas itu hanya mampu menghela napas pasrah. "Ya maafkan aku Hinata, tapi sungguh ini sangat pegal! Aaa aku lapar Hinata!" rengek Sakura ketika merasakan kedua tangan dan kakinya terasa sangat pegal, ditambah dengan perutnya yang terasa sangat lapar.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi ini semua, 'kan gara-gara kita tadi pagi berlari di k-koridor Sekolah." Jawab Hinata pasrah.

Sakura menggeleng cepat. "Tidak! Ini semua tidak akan terjadi jika si _mayat-brengsek-tak-tahu-ekspresi _itu tak melaporkan kita pada si _sexy _bermuka ular! Ah! Sial!" teriak Sakura geram.

_BRAK_!

"JANGAN BERISIK NONA OOTSUTSUKI ATAU SAYA AKAN MENAMBAH HUKUMANMU?" teriak guru yang Sakura panggil si _sexy _bermuka ular itu dari dalam ruangannya yang berada tepat di depan Sakura dan Hinata saat ini. Ya, ia adalah Orochimaru guru BP di Sekolahnya.

Sakura dan Hinata saling bertatapan dengan tubuh gemetar hebat. "_HA'I GOMENASAI SENSEI_!" teriak Sakura dan Hinata bersamaan.

Ya, setelah mereka berlari tadi pagi mereka langsung terkena hukuman oleh guru BP karena telah melakukan pelanggaran aturan Sekolah yaitu belari di koridor Sekolah. Tapi, jika saja seorang pemuda tampan bermanik _onyx _dengan helaian rambut hitam klimis tak lupa senyuman mengerikan yang selalu ia tampilkan itu tidak memberitahukan semuanya pada guru BP mungkin Sakura dan Hinata akan aman-aman saja, tidak seperti sekarang. Lihatlah Sakura dan Hinata kini tengah bersimpuh dengan kedua tangan yang diangkat ke atas dan jika kalian ingin tahu ... mereka dalam posisi itu sudah lebih dari waktu 3 jam dan tentu saja membuat kedua gadis itu pegal dan lapar.

_Kruyuuuuk_!

Muka Sakura langsung memerah padam. "A-aku lapar Hinata ..." lirihnya pelan seraya menahan malu.

Hinata tersenyum geli lalu mulai meronggoh kantung _blazer _yang terletak di dadanya itu dengan mulutnya dan—

"Hm, _Nee-han _ihni mahanlah! (_Hm, Nee-san ini makanlah_!)" ujar Hinata dengan mulut tersumpal coklat batangan.

Sakura menoleh dan langsung tersenyum lebar. "Ha? Coklat? Waa aku makan ya Hinata! _Ittadakimasu_!" Sakura pun mulai memakan coklat batangan yang berada di bibir Hinata dan Hinata pun mulai memakannya dengan pelan tentu saja mereka memakannya tanpa menggunakan tangan. Setelah merasa cukup, Sakura pun melepaskan sisa coklat batangan itu dan membiarkan Hinata menelan sisanya.

"Haah setidaknya coklat itu sedikit membuat rasa laparku berkurang. Terima kasih Hinata!" ujar Sakura seraya tersenyum lebar.

Hinata yang tengah sibuk menelan sisa coklat itu pun mengangguk antusias. "Ya, sama-sama _N-Nee-san_!"

_Tap, tap, tap_!

Suara beberapa langkah kaki membuat kedua gadis itu menoleh dan setelah itu kedua mata mereka langsung terbelalak lebar melihat Sai tengah berdiri angkuh dengan antek-anteknya di depan mereka.

"Ha! Lihat itu kawan! Dua gadis jelek dengan noda coklat di bibir mereka sedang dihukum dan pose waw! Mau mencoba menggoda kami eh?" ujar pemuda bertato segitiga merah di kedua pipinya itu seraya tersenyum mesum.

"Oh Hinata lihatlah dadamu yang kaubusungkan itu ... bolehkah aku menyentuhnya? Hahaha!" sahut pemuda berambut hitam _spike _itu pada Hinata seraya kedua telapak tangannya yang terlihat meremas udara kosong seakan udara kosong itu adalah dada Hinata.

Hinata terlihat ketakutan dengan kedua manik mutiaranya yang berkaca-kaca, sedangkan Sakura kini tengah menatap kedua pemuda itu dengan tatapan membunuh. "Tutup mulut kotor kalian itu brengsek!" geram Sakura penuh amarah.

Pemuda ber-_name tag_ Inazuka Kiba dan Uzumaki Menma itu terlihat menampilkan senyum mengejek. Sedangkan pemuda bermanik _onyx _di depan mereka itu mulai berjongkok tepat di samping Hinata. "Heh _pinky_, apa yang akan kaulakukan jika aku melakukan ini?"

_Gyuuut_!

"Akh!"

"BRENGSEK KAU SAI! LEPASKAN HINATA!" bentak Sakura ketika melihat salah satu tangan Sai itu tengah bertengger manis di dada Hinata seraya meremasnya pelan. Sungguh jika saja Sakura tidak dihukum dengan kedua tangan yang tak boleh bergerak sedikitpun itu pasti dengan senang hati Sakura akan mematahkan tangan Sai yang telah lancang itu.

Untungnya sang guru BP kini tengah berada di ruang bawah tanah yang berada tepat di dalam ruangan pribadinya itu sehingga ia tak mendengar teriakan Sakura.

Sai tersenyum tanpa arti lalu mengecup pipi Hinata lembut seraya menatap Sakura tajam. "Sepertinya aku sudah cukup puas melihat wajah jelekmu itu _Pinky_! Dan Hinata-_chan _... maaf ya." Ujar Sai seraya menatap Hinata yang tengah _shock _itu dengan tatapan datar.

Setelah itu Sai dan kedua kawannya itupun pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang tengah menenangkan detak jantungnya yang berdentum tak beraturan dan Sakura yang tengah menundukan kepalanya.

"Hinata apa kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Sakura tanpa menatap Hinata.

Hinata langsung merona ketika mengingat apa yang dilakukan Sai padanya tadi. "A-aku tidak apa-apa ko _Nee-san_." Sahut Hinata sedikit gugup.

_'Uchiha Sai setelah ini ... kau akan mati!' Inner _Sakura berteriak seraya menyeringai keji. Hinata yang melihat Sakura tengah menundukan kepalanya sehingga kedua matanya tak terlihat itu pun langsung bergidig ngeri ketika merasakan aura membunuh di sekitarnya, ditambah dengan seringaian mengerikan yang terpeta di sudut bibir sang Kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Menyebalkan!"

Hinata dan Ino terkekeh geli melihat Sakura yang tengah _badmood _itu entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya menggumamkan kata menyebalkan dalam waktu beberapa menit. Suasana kantin Sekolah ini terlihat sangat ramai, ya walaupun ini adalah istirahat kedua tapi tetap saja kantin Sekolah tak pernah lenggang.

"S-sudahlah _Nee-san_, lagipula bukankah Sai memang sudah seperti itu dari dulu? Aku saja sudah menganggap kejahilan Sai pada kita itu makanan sehari-hariku." Ujar Hinata seraya mengelus bahu Sakura guna untuk memedamkan rasa kesal Kakaknya itu, sesekali Hinata nampak memakan makanannya.

Sakura menghela napas bosan. "Hn, dia sangat menyebalkan! Kau tahu itu, 'kan? Aku tak bisa membayangkan apakah seluruh anggota klan Uchiha terhormat itu sama menyebalkannya seperti si _brengsek-tak-tahu-ekspresi_ itu?" dan setelah mengatakan hal itu dengan beringas Sakura memasukan makanannya satu sendok penuh.

"Hahah! Dengarkan aku ya _forehead_! Tidak semua keluarga Uchiha seperti Sai ko, kau tahu? Katanya sih Ayah Sai itu pria dingin jadi aku yakin Ayah Sai tak menyebalkan, lalu pamannya Sai yang bernama Uchiha Itachi juga baik dan ramah. Tak semua keluarga Uchiha menyebalkan, kau mengerti Sakura?"

_Glup_!

Sakura meminum air meneralnya sejenak lalu menatap Ino, "Hn, aku tak yakin itu _pig_!"

Ino hanya mengedikan kedua bahunya tak peduli lalu gadis _barbie _itupun kembali memakan makanannya.

_Tak_!

Hinata dan Sakura dengan serempak meletakan sendok di atas piring kosong milik pemilik kantin Sekolah itu. Hinata menatap Sakura dengan wajah sendu, "_N-Nee-san_, tugas yang Kurenai-_sensei _berikan—"

"Tak apa Hinata. Kau pulang duluan saja nanti, aku akan mengerjakan semuanya, kau jangan takut mengerti?" ujar Sakura seraya mengelus kepala Adiknya itu lembut dan Hinata pun mengangguk antusias.

"_Arigatou_!"

Ya, setelah insiden hukuman tadi pagi Sakura dan Hinata kembali mendapatkan hukuman dari Kurenai Yuuhi sang guru ter-_killer _di Sekolahnya karena mereka tak mengikuti pelajaran Kurenai. Hukumannya yaitu menyalin ringkasan materi dari Bab-1 hingga Bab-5 pelajaran Biologi setelah sepulang Sekolah nanti. Tapi, Hinata yang memiliki jadwal melukis pun tak dapat menjalankan hukuman itu dan sebagai Kakak yang baik akhirnya Sakura dengan suka rela membantu tugas Hinata.

Ino yang sedari tadi memerhatikan interaksi kedua Kakak beradik itu dalam diam hanya mampu tersenyum tulus.

_'Semoga Sakura dan Hinata akan tetap seperti ini sampai kapanpun.' _Batin Ino.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—oOo—

Seorang pria berhelaian _raven _itu terlihat duduk di sebuah gazebo dengan pandangan kosong menatap kolam ikan di halaman belakang mansion Uchiha milik keluarganya itu.

_'Haah tak ada yang berubah dengan rumah ini.' _Batin pria itu seraya menghela napas lelah.

_Bruk_!

"Apa yang sedang kaulakukan di sini Sasuke?" Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran gazebo, lalu kedua manik _onyx_-nya melirik sang Kakak dari ekor matanya.

"Tak ada." Sahutnya datar.

Itachi menghela napas pelan lalu mengusap bahu Adiknya itu pelan, "Sasuke, berhubung hari ini kau belum bekerja bagaimana jika kau mengunjungi _dia_? Sudah lama sekali bukan?"

_Deg_!

Sasuke menegakan tubuhnya dan dengan perlahan menatap sang Kakak dengan tatapan kosong. "Haruskah?"

Itachi tersenyum perih melihat kekosongan manik sekelam malam Adiknya itu. "Ya, kau harus!" ujar Itachi seraya _berusaha _tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke kembali menatap kolam ikan di depannya dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku akan mengunjunginya sekarang." Lalu Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan Itachi yang tengah terkekeh getir.

"Kau harus kuat Sasuke, demi Sai." Gumamnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

Langit senja begitu terlihat sangat indah dengan berpuluh burung-burung yang terbang bebas kesana kemari dengan antusias untuk mengiringi terbenamnya sang raja mentari.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

Terlihat seorang gadis berhelaian _soft pink _sepinggang tengah berjalan santai di trotoar jalan dengan sebuket bunga melati di tangannya.

"Hm, sudah jam lima sore. Sebaiknya aku bergegas." Gumam gadis yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Ootsutsuki Sakura itu seraya sedikit mempercepat langkahnya menuju pemakaman yang sudah terlihat di depan matanya. Ya, setelah menyelesaikan hukumannya Sakura tak langsung pulang karena ia ingin mengunjungi makam Ibunya dulu.

Setelah beberapa langkah berjalan Sakura kini telah memasuki area pemakaman. Gadis musim semi tersebut sedikit membenarkan tas ranselnya yang melorot dari sebelah bahunya.

Selama berjalan menuju sebuah pusara seseorang yang begitu berarti baginya tanpa sadar Sakura termenung dengan pikirannya.

_Haah _...

Menghela napas berat, gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun itu entah mengapa merasa sedikit aneh dengan kehidupannya beberapa hari terakhir ini. Ya, jujur saja sudah seminggu terakhir ini Sakura selalu memimpikan hal-hal yang begitu terasa nyata, namun masih semu. Mimpi itu selalu sama dan entah bagaimana awalnya setiap Sakura memipikan mimpi aneh tersebut, Sakura selalu mendapati kenyataan aneh bahwa ia terbangun dengan aliran air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya.

Sakura juga merasakan hatinya berdenyut perih ketika setiap pagi ia bercermin dengan kedua mata yang memerah di kamar mandinya. Bahkan tanpa Sakura sadari ia kembali mengalirkan air matanya setiap pagi di kamar mandi dan tentu saja Sakura merasakan rasa sakit penuh luka entah karena apa.

Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas langit senja. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku Tuhan? Apakah ini karena aku merindukan Ibu?" gumamnya lirih.

_Tap, tap, tap!_

_Grep!_

"Eh?!" Sakura sedikit terkejut ketika sepasang tangan kekar memeluk bahunya dari belakang.

"Hallo jelek!" Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kearah belakang dan Sakura langsung menghela napas kasar ketika tahu siapa seseorang yang tengah memeluknya itu.

"Lepaskan tanganmu dariku atau kau akan ku—"

_Chup_!

Sakura membelalakan kedua matanya ketika pemuda bermanik _onyx _itu mengecup pipinya lalu melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Sakura. "Aku sudah menciumu jadi kau tak perlu repot untuk menciumku." Ujar pemuda itu dengan senyuman anehnya.

Sakura menatap pemuda di depannya itu dengan sebuah senyuman manis. "Berani-beraninya kau menciumku Sai—" ujarnya lembut, Sai hanya tersenyum tanpa arti ketika melihat teman sekelasnya itu tersenyum manis. Sakura dengan perlahan menghampiri pemuda berambut hitam klimis itu dan tanpa aba-aba Sakura mengangkat tangannya, "—rasakan ini _SHANNARO_!"

_Greep_!

"Argh! Lepaskan aku brengsek!" Sakura menjerit ketika dengan reflek Sai menangkap tangan Sakura dan memelintirnya ke belakang tubuh Sakura.

Sai hanya diam tanpa melepaskan Sakura seraya menatap gadis musim semi itu dari belakang dengan tatapan datar. "Kau tak akan bisa memukulku jelek, kau hanya gadis lemah." Bisik Sai dengan nada mengejek tepat di telinga Sakura.

Sakura hanya mampu menghela napas jengah. "Bisakah untuk kali ini saja kau tak mencari masalah dengaku? Tidak cukupkah tingkah brengsekmu tadi pagi di Sekolah hah?! Aku harus bergegas mengunjungi makam Ibuku." Ujar Sakura dengan nada lelah.

Sai sedikit membelalakan matanya dan dengan reflek pemuda tampan itupun melepaskan Sakura. "Maaf aku tak tahu." Ujar Sai seraya menatap Sakura yang tengah membenarkan seragam Sekolahnya yang kusut itu dengan tatapan tanpa dosa.

Sakura merapihkan buket bunganya sejenak lalu menatap rivalnya di Sekolah itu dengan tatapan datar. "Hn, kau sedang apa di tempat pemakaman seperti ini?" tanya Sakura sedikit penasaran.

Sai melunturkan senyum palsunya dan menatap Sakura datar. "Hn, bukan urusanmu." Jawabnya dingin, lalu setelah itu Sai pun membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah menatapnya heran.

"Dasar aneh." Gumamnya pelan. Tanpa ingin ambil pusing Sakura pun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhadang oleh rival di Sekolahnya itu.

Sakura tersenyum tipis ketika melihat batu pusara Ibunya yang terlihat sepuluh meter di depan matanya. Dalam sisa langkahnya Sakura kembali termenung, Ayahnya pernah berkata bahwa mendiang Ibunya adalah seorang wanita yang sangat hebat. Entah apa maksud dari perkataan itu, tapi Sakura percaya bahwa Ibunya memang wanita hebat.

Jujur saja Sakura sedikit kecewa karena Ayahnya tak pernah menceritakan bagaimana kehidupan Ibunya dulu. Ketika ia bertanya Toneri selalu berkata bahwa _'Belum saatnya kau tahu' _ya, hanya empat katalah yang Sakura dapatkan. Padahal ia sangat penasaran bagaimana kehidupan Ibunya dulu, bagaimana Ayah dan Ibunya bertemu dulu, bagaimana kisah cinta Ayah dan Ibunya dulu, dan masih banyak hal tentang Ibunya yang ingin Sakura ketahui. Tapi sekali lagi Sakura harus menelan kekecewaan ketika hal yang sama Sakura dapatkan dari jawaban Kimimaro sang Kakek tercintanya ketika ia bertanya perihal Ibunya.

_'Belum saatnya Saki tahu, tapi Ojii-san janji jika sudah saatnya Ayahmu sendirilah yang akan menceritakan semuanya padamu ...'_

Tanpa Sakura sadari langkahnya terhenti tepat lima meter dari pusara Ibunya. Sakura yang masih terlarut dalam pikirannya tak sadar bahwa sepasang manik _onyx _dari seorang pria yang tengah berdiri di depan pusara Ibunya itu sedang menatap kedua manik _emerald_-nya dengan tatapan kosong.

_Pluk_!

Sebuah bunga kemboja putih terjatuh tepat di atas kepala Sakura dan secara spontan membuat Sakura sadar dari lamunannya. Sakura mengambil bunga kemboja itu dari atas kepalanya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju pusara Ibunya.

_Tap_!

Kini Sakura tengah berdiri tepat di depan pusara Ibunya. Mata _emerald_-nya kini tengah menatap sebuah _frame _foto Ibunya dengan tatapan sendu. "Aku datang lagi Ibu. Maaf jika Sakura selalu datang sore hari seperti ini, Sakura harap Ibu tidak merasa terganggu dengan kedatangan Sakura." Gumamnya lirih.

"..."

_Wushhhhhhhhh_!

Angin yang berhembus menerpa tubuhnya tak Sakura hiraukan. Helaian rambut merah mudanya yang tergerai indah itu bergerak sesuai terpaan angin dan sekali lagi Sakura tak memedulikan hal itu. Kini tatapan sendunya terus memandang foto seorang gadis yang begitu mirip dengannya di depan sana.

_Deg_!

Sakura mencengkeram dada kirinya yang berdenyut perih itu dengan erat. Sakura menatap foto Ibunya itu dengan linangan air mata, "Kenapa aku selalu merasakan detakan perih ini ketika melihatmu Ibu? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku? Apakah ... apakah semua ini adalah perasaanmu? Apakah hidupmu dulu begitu menderita Ibu? Katakan padaku! Kenapa setiap aku menyebutkan sederet namamu aku selalu merasakan denyutan perih ini? Katakan padaku! _Hikss_, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Sakura jatuh bersimpuh seraya mengisak lirih.

"..." Hanya sapuan angin sepoi-sepoilah yang menjawab semua pertanyaan Sakura dan tentu saja itu membuat Sakura harus menelan pil kekecewaan karena tak ada satupun yang menjawab pertanyaannya selain terpaan angin senja yang menerpa tubuhnya.

Mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat Sakura mulai mengusap permukaan tanah pusara milik Ibunya itu dengan tangan gemetar. "Rasanya sakit sekali. Aku hidup dikelilingi oleh kebahagiaan, ada Papa, _Ojii-san_, Hinata dan teman-teman yang menyayangiku. Semuanya terasa hangat dan membahagiakan. Tapi, mengapa aku merasakan perasaan perih ketika menatap wajahmu Ibu? Walau hanya sebuah foto, mengapa aku dapat melihat dengan jelas pancaran penderitaan di kedua manik matamu itu? Kenapa—_hikss_!" Isak Sakura seraya mencengkeram buket bunganya. Selama beberapa menit ditemani terpaan angin Sakura terus menangis entah karena apa, setelah merasa cukup tenang Sakura pun mulai menghapus air matanya dan beranjak berdiri tegak di depan pusara Ibunya itu.

Menatap _frame _foto Ibunya sejenak, Sakura pun mulai menutup kedua bola matanya dan mulai memanjatkan do'a untuk kedamaian Ibunya di alam sana.

_'Ya Tuhan ... aku memang bukan hamba yang sempurna. Aku hanyalah hamba yang tak luput dari dosa, di sini di depan makam Ibuku yang tak pernah aku temui, aku sebagai seorang Puteri dari seorang Ibu yang telah tiada memanjatkan do'aku padamu. Aku mohon jagalah Ibu agar tetap berada di tempat terbaik di sisimu ... Amin._

_Ibu ... Sakura harap Ibu bahagia di alam sana. Kita memang tak pernah berjumpa, tapi percayalah Sakura sungguh sangat merindukan Ibu ... Sakura sangat ingin berjumpa denganmu, Sakura ingin merasakan bagaimana lembutnya belaian tanganmu ... bisakah? _

_Datanglah dalam mimpiku! Ceritakanlah padaku segala sesuatu tentangmu Ibu, Papa tak pernah memberitahuku bagaimana kehidupanmu dulu. Tapi bagaimanapun kehidupan Ibu di masa lampau Sakura harap itu adalah sebuah kehidupan yang tak menyakitkan. Aku mencintaimu Ibu ...'_

Sakura kembali membuka matanya dan perlahan senyuman tulus pun terbit dari kedua belah bibirnya. Sakura pun mencium buket bunganya sejenak lalu ketika Sakura hendak menyimpan buket bunga tersebut tiba-tiba saja tangannya berhenti di udara kosong ketika melihat rangkaian bunga tulip telah tersimpan dengan apik di depan pusara Ibunya.

_Tap_!

Dengan pelan Sakura menyentuh rangkaian indah bunga tulip itu. "Bunga tulip? Dari siapa ini? Aku yakin ini bukan dari Papa karena Papa selalu membawakan bunga rose untuk Ibu, ini juga pasti bukan dari _Ojii-san_ karena _Ojii-san_ selalu memberikan bunga sakura untuk Ibu dan ini juga pasti bukan dari Hinata karena Hinata hanya akan memberikan bunga lavender untuk Ibu. Lantas ini dari siapa?" tanya Sakura heran pada dirinya sendiri.

Tanpa sadar Sakura tersenyum tulus seraya mencium rangkaian bunga tulip itu lembut. "Siapapun yang memberikan bunga ini semoga dia mendapatkan kebahagiaannya." Gumam Sakura seraya meletakan buket bunga melatinya tepat di samping bunga tulip tersebut.

"Sudah jam enam petang, Ibu Sakura pamit pulang dulu ya? Selamat malam Ibu." Ujar Sakura seraya mengusap foto Ibunya lembut. Setelah ber-_ojigi _singkat, Sakura pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan area pemakaman dengan senyuman indah yang terpatri di kedua sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil _Aston Martin Vanquish_ hitam _metalic _terparkir sempurna di pelataran sebuah pemakaman. Setelah beberapa menit mesin mobil tersebut dimatikan tak lama kemudian pintu depan mobil itupun terbuka menampilkan seorang pria berumur sekitar tiga puluh enam tahunan dengan sebuah kemeja hitam bagian tangannya di gulung hingga siku dipadu dengan celana kain hitam pula, wajah pria berhelaian _raven _itu terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi.

Beberapa waktu telah berlalu pria itu hanya berdiri kaku di samping mobilnya, pria itu terlihat masih enggan melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area pemakaman, namun melihat waktu telah menunjukan pukul lima sore maka pria yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai memasuki area pemakaman. Hanya satu makam yang hendak ia hampiri. Ya, makam yang sangat ia kenal.

_Tap, tap, tap..._

_Wushhhhh!_

Kini Sasuke telah berdiri tepat di depan pusara yang begitu ia kenal siapa pemiliknya. Entah bagaimana awalnya kini angin telah berhembus menerpa tubuh Sasuke yang terdiam kaku menatap kosong pada pusara di depannya.

Dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar Sasuke pun dengan perlahan berjongkok dan menyentuh pusara itu dengan tangannya yang sedikit kaku. Sudah tujuh belas tahun lamanya Sasuke tak pernah melihat-_nya _lagi. Gadis itu, gadis yang berada dalam _frame _sebuah pusara di depannya adalah Haruno Sakura gadis yang sudah lama meninggalkannya dalam rasa kelam.

Kedua mata _onyx_-nya menatap pusara di depannya dengan tatapan pilu, mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat Sasuke kembali merasakan denyutan perih di sisi terdalam hatinya. Luka menganga yang selama tujuh belas tahun terakhir berusaha ia tata kembali kini kembali retak dan kembali berlubang semakin menganga lebar. Tak kuasa menahan perasaannya pada akhirnya pria Uchiha berharga diri tinggi itu mulai kembali mengeluarkan _liquid _bening dari kedua mata sekelam malamnya.

"Sakura ..." gumamnya pilu.

Sungguh entah apa yang Sakura lakukan selama dua bulan padanya di masa lampau sehingga membuat ia menderita dalam belasan tahun terakhir ini. Apa seperti ini penderitaan yang Sakura alami dulu? Beginikah rasa sakitnya? Sasuke tak mampu lagi menerka bagaimana penderitaan Sakura dalam belasan terakhir hidupnya karena ia yakin penderitaan Sakura jauh lebih pahit dibandingkan dengan penderitaan yang ia rasakan ketika Sakura pergi meninggalkan semuanya, meninggalkan ... _dirinya_.

Dan untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah tujuh belas tahun ia menahan perasaannya, pada akhirnya Sasuke kembali meraung akan rasa kehilangan dan kerinduan yang kian lama kian menyeruak menghabisi hatinya.

"Aku ..." kembali Sasuke bergumam lirih seraya menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat guna untuk menahan isak tangisnya, "aku kembali Sakura ... bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja. Kau tahu? Aku ... sangat merindukanmu," lirihnya pilu.

_Tes, tes, tess..._

air mata itu terus menerus mengalir deras dari kedua kelopak matanya. Sasuke menatap foto sang Kekasih di depannya itu dengan perasaan kebas. Entah mengapa Sasuke yang selama tujuh belas terakhir ini mati rasa pun kembali merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit ketika melihat pusara sang Kekasih di depannya. Ya, rasa sakit di hatinya yang bahkan telah lama hancur.

Sesungguhnya selama tujuh belas tahun terakhir Sasuke tak pernah merelakan Sakura. Selama itu ia hanya mampu menutup kedua matanya, menutup kedua telinganya, menutup mata hatinya dan lari dari kenyataan bahwa gadis musim seminya telah tiada. Ya, Sasuke selama belasan tahun terakhir menjalani hidupnya dengan normal seakan semuanya baik-baik saja dan ia pergi ke luar Negeri pun karena untuk kembali pada Sakura yang tengah menunggunya di Jepang ketika ia sukses nanti, lalu pada saat ia kembali maka ia akan mengikat Sakura dalam ikatan tali pernikahan dan hidup bahagia bersama anak-anaknya kelak.

Tapi setelah ia kembali menginjakan kaki di Negara kelahirannya ini seakan dicambuk oleh kenyataan pahit bahwa sesuatu yang selama ini ia abaikan adalah sebuah kenyataan bahwa ... gadis itu telah tiada. Mencengkeram dada kirinya keras Sasuke dengan wajah pilu mendongkakan kepalanya menatap langit senja dengan tatapan hancur.

"Sampai kapan? Sampai kapan kau akan menyiksaku seperti ini Tuhan? Sudah tujuh belas tahun aku berusaha menata perasaanku, tapi semuanya hanya sia-sia. Satu yang kuinginkan ... kembalikan ia padaku Tuhan. Hanya itu yang kuinginkan ..." gumamnya lemah. Penglihatannya kembali berkabut cairan bening di pelupuk matanya dan entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam waktu setengah jam air mata itu kembali mengalir di kedua pipi pria _raven _tersebut.

Menghela napasnya sesak, dengan perlahan Sasuke menghapus air matanya dan beranjak berdiri. Berdiri tegak di depan pusara sang terkasih dengan tatapan penuh akan luka Sasuke menatap foto Sakura sejenak lalu dengan perlahan Sasuke menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan mulai mengutarakan seluruh isi hatinya dalam diam.

_'Jika aku diizinkan sekali lagi, jika aku bisa bertemu dirimu sekali lagi di dalam kenangan masa laluku, di dalam rasa sakit itu ... hanya satu yang akan aku katakan ... aku mencintaimu._

_Tak peduli kau ada di mana sekarang yang kuyakini kau adalah takdirku Sakura, kaulah satu-satunya yang kucintai ... kau adalah segalanya bagiku walau maut telah memisahkan kita itu tak berarti apapun karena kau tetaplah takdirku. Tanpamu semuanya tak berarti apa-apa, termasuk hidupku. Hidupku tanpamu tak berarti apa-apa Sakura, kau telah membawa jiwaku pergi bersamamu._

_Aku hanya mampu memanggilmu dalam anganku, berdiam diri ketika kau tak mendengar suara lirihku yang memanggil sederet namamu._

_Kebahagiaanku telah punah karena kau telah membawa seluruh rasa kebahagiaanku bersamamu Sakura ... kau adalah satu-satunya yang memiliki rasa cintaku selamanya. Hanya kau satu-satunya._

_Semustahil apapun itu datanglah ke sisiku jika kau mencitaiku Sakura, datanglah padaku dan menetaplah di sisiku selamanya. air mataku ini mengalir memanggilmu, menginginkanmu kembali. Bisakah? Hanya satu yang kuinginkan ... kembalilah padaku Sakura ..._

_Tiga puluh tujuh juta lima ratus delapan puluh ribu delapan ratus detik, delapan juta sembilan ratus lima puluh sembilan ribu enam ratus delapan puluh menit, seratus empat puluh sembilan ribu tiga ratus dua puluh delapan jam, enam ribu dua ratus dua puluh hari, delapan ratus enam belas minggu, dua ratus empat bulan, enam puluh delapan musim dan tujuh belas tahun lamanya telah kulalui hidup tanpamu di sisiku. Rasanya sangat hambar dan kosong tanpa sebuah senyum manismu yang mengisi hari-hariku seperti dalam waktu dua bulan dulu, tanpa tawa bahagiamu yang menerangi curamnya hari-hariku seperti dalam waktu dua bulan dulu, tanpa pancaran cahaya emerald milikmu yang menerangi kegelapanku seperti dalam waktu dua bulan dulu. Aku merindukan segala sesuatu tentangmu Sakura ... sangat rindu._

_Seberapa lamapun kau pergi, seberapa banyak pun dunia telah berubah, tetap ingatlah bahwa rasa cintaku tak pernah berubah padamu Sakura. Hanya kau, hanya kaulah yang berada di hati dan pikiranku selamanya. Hanya satu cinta yang kumiliki dan satu cinta itu telah kaubawa bersama kepergianmu, lantas apa artinya kehidupanku saat ini?_

_Aku percaya takdir, takdir ... bawalah ia kembali padaku ... aku memanggilmu takdirku kembalilah ke sisiku.'_

_Tes, tes, tess!_

air mata itu kembali mengalir di kedua bola mata Sasuke yang tertutup rapat dan lagi-lagi dadanya berdenyut perih ketika ia selesai mengutarakan seluruh isi hatinya itu. Dengan pelan tapi pasti Sasuke mulai membuka kedua matanya dan—_DEG_!

_Wushhhhh_!

Angin kencang berhembus menerpa tubuh Sasuke yang terdiam kaku dengan kedua mata _onyx_-nya yang menatap kosong ke depan. Seketika itu pula waktu seakan berhenti berputar, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak. Sesak! Paru-parunya seakan enggan menghirup oksigen yang berada di sekitarnya, seluruh syaraf yang ada di tubuhnya kaku seakan lumpuh total tak dapat ia gerakan, darahnya beku seakan berhenti berdesir.

Dunianya menghitam ketika ia melihat seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan kini tengah berdiri lima meter di depannya.

"Sakura ..." lirihnya dengan nada suara penuh kegetiran

_Deg ..._

_Deg ..._

_Deg ..._

Hati dan jantungnya berdenyut perih seakan ribuan jarum menancap dengan sempurna di sana ketika ia menyadari betapa kejamnya Tuhan yang telah memberikan harapan semu seperti ini.

_Delusi_.

Ya, Sasuke yakin seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depannya itu pasti hanyalah sebuah khayalan. Seseorang yang telah mati bukankah tak mungkin hidup kembali? Walaupun rasanya Sasuke sangat ingin itu terjadi, tapi tetap pikiran rasional menyadarkannya bahwa itu tak mungkin terjadi. Maka tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari kedua _emerald _yang tengah menatapnya kosong itu, Sasuke meletakan rangkaian bunga tulip lambang kesetiaan itu di pusara sang terkasih.

Menghela napasnya perih Sasuke kembali menatap mata _emerald _gadis di depannya itu dengan tatapan nanar, kedua sudut bibirnya perlahan terangkat melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman tipis penuh kepedihan. Dengan perlahan Sasuke pun membalikan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan pusara Kekasihnya dan seorang gadis belia yang masih menatap punggung Sasuke yang semakin lama semakin menjauh dengan tatapan kosong.

_'Lihatlah, begitu rindunya akan dirimu aku bahkan membayangkan sosokmu berdiri di depan mataku. Aku merindukanmu Sakura ...'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

|| To be continue ||

A/N : Untuk chapter ini Sasa ngga tahu harus bilang apa. Sasa tahu pasti chapter ini plotnya rush banget ya? Feel ga dapet? Maaf jika mengecewakan. Oke jujur Saja sekarang ini Sasa itu lagi sakit T.T Udah seminggu lebih Sasa ketulangan. Yup! Tulang ikan yang Sasa kemakan kini tengah tersangkut di tenggorokan Sasa, rasanya sakit sekali minna :3 Ada yang tahu gimana cara nyembuhinnya ngga?

Fiks lupakan, wah banyak sekali yang takut ada SasuHina ya? Tenang aja insyaAllah SasuHinanya kagak bakal ada :) Oh iya Karin di sini umurnya 36 tahun. Kenapa dia belum nikah? Jawabannya Karin masih mau berkarir ^^

Segitu aja dulu. Sankyu^^

Sign, with love

UchiHaruno Misaki.

.

.

.

.

.

Special Thanks To :

_isa alby || Mira Carnahan || sakura uchiha stivani || leedidah || Manda Vvidenarint || Rei Hanna || furiikuhime || hanazono yuri || Anisha Ryuzaki || mira cahya 1 || Haruli || mantika mochi || kim la so || Fuji Seijuro || azizaanr || Mina Jasmine || Nurul can || Haruka smile || suket alang alang || Kasuga Fugu Y || NadiaAo-Chan || helsidwiyana6 || lestari clalucntamereka || sami haruci 2 || eci nindy || ucihalily || Me || nay || fdestya love || kimmy ranaomi || YOG || louin990 || juju || Shinkaku Uchiharuno || zeedezly clalucindtha || Hayasi Hana-chan || Re UchiHaru Chan || blackcurrent626 || Teme-Kyun99 || alexandrakeith77 || IisVadelova || kana || orang ke tiga/BANYAK NYAMUK || Luca Marvell || Sasu-chan || ami || neko-hime21 || Henilusiana39 || FiaaATiasrizqi || megan091 || Uchiha Riri || pipochan || Tsurugi De Lalouch || cherryl sasa || CANDY || Sabaku no Gaa-chan || mii-chanchan2 || Matahari || GaemCould347 || HHSKTS || imahkakoeni || shindymajid || Vhia || Chanaire || Endo-sss || Fifi || Harukichi Rini || keybaekyixing || Don't You R || if || haru-chan || hasna r salsabila 1 || Queenshila || Leina Beivhirsio || Bilqis980 || Kawazoe Miharu || Guest || Favers || Followers || Silent Readers! _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mind To Review?


End file.
